Will You Be My Husband?
by yayarara
Summary: Sungguh, janji itu terucap dua puluh tahun yang lalu saat Donghae baru berumur tujuh tahun, ingusan dan polos tak tertolong. Jadi normal bukan jika ia kebingungan saat tiba-tiba wanita ini menagih janjinya, minta dinikahi olehnya./HAEHYUK/GS
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

 **Will You Be My Husband?**

.

.

.

 **Pair: Haehyuk**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: GS/Romance/Humor(sedikit)**

 **Summary: Sungguh, janji itu terucap dua puluh tahun yang lalu saat Donghae baru berumur tujuh tahun, ingusan dan polos tak tertolong. Jadi normal bukan jika ia kebingungan saat tiba-tiba** **wanita** **ini menagih janjinya, minta dinikahi olehnya.**

.

.

.

"Menikahlah, Donghae! Menikahlah! Harus berapa kali Eomma katakan, nikahi wanita baik-baik lalu berikan Eomma cucu."

Kepala Donghae langsung berdenyut mendengarnya. Migrain yang tadi hampir sembuh karena setengah hari bekerja sekarang kembali menyerangnya.

"Kau ingat Yunho teman SD-mu dulu? Istrinya yang cantik itu akan melahirkan bulan depan. Lalu kau kapan?"

Donghae meraih gelas berisi air putih di dekatnya meneguknya hingga habis untuk mengganjal perutnya sebelum kembali melihat ibunya yang masih membahas hal yang sama hanya berganti subjek menjadi teman SMP-nya yang katanya kini sudah punya tiga anak. Iris cokelat Donghae melirik meja disebelahnya. Perutnya berbunyi saat melihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang menyantap _jajamyeon_ hangat dengan lahap.

Donghae sangat lapar. Dari pagi perutnya belum terisi apa-apa dan ibunya terus menceramahinya tanpa memberi kesempatan untuknya memesan sesuatu sejak mereka duduk direstoran ini. Tidakkah ibunya melihat jika ia sudah pucat karena kurang nutrisi? Ingin anaknya yang paling tampan ini mati kelaparan? Tahu begini ia tadi menolak ajakan ibunya dan makan siang dengan teman-teman kerjanya saja.

Tapi seperti Donghae bisa menghentikan ibunya saja, yang ada dia hanya bisa diam mendengarkan meski tentu saja segala yang dikatakan ibunya hanya numpang lewat. Toh ini bukan yang pertama kalinya, yang perlu Donghae lakukan tinggal mengangguk-angguk dan mengiyakan. Masalah selesai.

Perhatiannya justru kini tertuju pada televisi layar datar yang dipasang di sudut dinding restoran yang ramai itu. Menampilkan sebuah acara _talk show_ dengan bintang tamu yang sangat tak asing.

" **Jadi Hyukjae -** _ **shi**_ **, berapa kali anda berpacaran?"**

Wanita cantik di televisi itu tersenyum salah tingkah dengan pipi memerah setelah MC menanyakannya, membuat semua orang terpesona dengan perilakunya yang begitu imut.

" **Belum pernah sama sekali."** Jawabnya malu-malu.

Donghae mencibir mendengarnya, sama sekali tak percaya. Artis jaman sekarang memang begitu menutupi hubungan demi karir. Takut kehilangan fans. Tapi coba jika dilogika, mana mungkin tak ada namja yang menolak artis sekelas Lee Hyukjae. Seorang artis yang sedang naik daun, entah sudah berapa puluh drama yang ia bintangi selama hampir 7 tahun karirnya di dunia _acting_. Seluruh orang Korea mengenalnya, bahkan atasan Donghae begitu mengidolakannya dan sangat berharap wanita itu menjadi menantunya.

Parasnya cantik bercampur imut dengan mata bulat, hidung kecil, dan bibir gemuk yang mengundang. Rambutnya yang panjang dibiarkan hitam tanpa sentuhan pewarna berbeda dengan artis kebanyakan. Begitu _asian_ , sebuah kecantikan khas Korea. Belum lagi perilakunya yang manis dan polos. Tak heran semua orang menyukainya.

Donghae?

Dia biasa saja, tapi cukup bangga karena Korea dapat memproduksi wanita secantik itu. Donghae tersenyum sendiri lalu mangut-mangut membenarkan pikiran bijaknya namun tubuhnya langsung terlonjak saat ibunya tiba-tiba saja menggebrak meja. Sepertinya Ia kesal karena ternyata anak lelakinya satu ini tidak mendengarkannya sejak tadi.

"MENIKAHLAH!"

"Ne ne ne, Eomma."

.

.

.

Mobil van hitam itu melaju dengan kecepatan sedang di tengah jalanan Seoul yang sibuk. Di dalamnya hanya berisi dua wanita cantik jika supir tak dihitung. Dua wanita dengan paras yang tak bisa disandingkan karena mempunyai ciri khas yang berbeda meski sama menawannya.

Kibum bersedekap lalu menyilangkan kakinya dengan anggun. Mata tajamnya menatap Hyukjae di sampinya yang sibuk melihat keluar jendela.

"Ibu rumah tangga?"

Kibum mendapatkan satu lirikan dari Hyukjae saat mengucapkannya.

"Dari seluruh profesi yang ada dan kau malah menjawab ibu rumah tangga? Astaga Hyukjae, apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Sang artis langsung menengok dengan bibir cemberut karena kesal ke arah sang manager, coba Kibum memotretnya dan mengunggahnya di media sosial pasti ratusan namja langsung terkapar sekarang.

"Apa yang salah dengan ibu rumah tangga? Mengurus suamimu dan anakmu. Bukankah itu hal paling mulia?"

"Hyuk, jawabanmu memang mulia. Tapi imagemu jadi tambah terlihat polos. Setidaknya jawablah seperti _business women_ , atau arsitek mungkin. Sesuatu dimana menunjukkan bahwa kau juga wanita yang ambisius sehingga imagemu juga akan sedikit demi sedikit berubah."

"Kenapa aku harus mengubah image? Aku suka diriku apa adanya."

"Tapi orang-orang akan bosan, Hyuk. Kau harus terlihat tumbuh dimata mereka."

"Aku tidak peduli."

Kibum menghela nafas, ia sangat hafal jika sudah begini artis asuhannya ini akan jadi sangat keras kepala. Jadi ia tak melanjutkannya, tak ingin memperpanjang perdebatan mereka karena percumah saja. Orang di sampingnya itu sedang dalam _mode_ batu.

Percakapan mereka sebenarnya mengarah pada _recording_ sebuah acara _talk show_ yang baru saja mereka lakukan, orang-orang itu tiba-tiba saja menanyakan perihal apakah menjadi artis memang impian Hyukjae sejak kecil. Ia tersenyum saat Hyukjae menjawab tidak, ia pikir Hyukjae akan menjawab profesi yang terkesan _sexy_ dan ambisius sebagai usaha artis itu untuk mengubah imagenya perlahan seperti yang sudah mereka bahas dengan management mereka minggu lalu. Tapi dengan polosnya Hyukjae malah menjawab begitu jauh dari harapannya.

" _Aku hanya ingin menjadi ibu rumah tangga biasa. Mengurus suami dan anakku dengan sebaik-baiknya."_

Begitulah, Lee Hyukjae yang polos menjadi semakin terlihat polos dimata masyarakat.

Bukannya Kibum tidak suka image Hyukjae selama ini, ia sangat suka karena tak ada kebohongan di baliknya. Hyukjae memang seperti yang masyarakat kenal. Polos dan baik hati.

Hanya saja jaman perlahan berubah dan persaingan di dunia hiburan semakin ketat. Banyak muncul artis-artis muda berbakat dengan segudang kepribadian unik mereka yang sangat mengancam. Para artis seangkatan Hyukjae sendiri mengimbangi hal ini dengan menaikan rate image mereka, untuk menguatkan posisi mereka dan tak tenggelam oleh jaman.

Sebenarnya karir Hyukjae belum terpengaruh dengan hal ini. Tawaran drama, iklan, pemotretan masih memperebutkannya. Fansnya pun masih sangat banyak. Kepopulerannya masih di puncak. Hanya saja mereka tak tahu ini akan bertahan berapa lama. Karena itu pihak management dan Kibum menginginkan Hyukjae untuk mengikuti arus, bukan melawannya. Sebagai antisipasi.

Toh pada akhirnya hal ini untuk Hyukjae juga.

Mereka sampai di gedung apartement tempat Hyukjae tinggal. Kibum pun tak berlama-lama disana, setelah memastikan artisnya pulang dengan aman ia pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Jangan lupa 2 hari lagi kita ke London, jadi jangan kemana-mana dan istirahat." Katanya sebelum benar-benar mengilang dari balik pintu apartement Hyukjae.

"Hyukjae- _shi_ , ada paket untuk anda."Itu bibi Kim, pengurus apartement Hyukjae.

Wanita itu memberikan sebuah amplop cokelat berukuran sedang pada Hyukjae lalu kembali ke dapur untuk beres-beres sebelum ia pulang kerumahnya. Hyukjae menatap amplop itu heran, namun saat membalik amplop itu dan melihat nama sang pengirim Hyukjae langsung melotot tak percaya. Wanita itu dengan cepat berlari ke kamarnya. Menutup pintu rapat dan menguncinya. Tangannya dengan cepat merobek amplop itu tanpa peduli jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat sekarang.

Isi amplop itu langsung berceceran di ranjangnya karena ia terlalu terburu membukanya. Iris matanya langsung menangkap satu benda diantara sekian benda di dalamnya. Tangannya perlahan meraih lembar tipis yang tercetak gambar seseorang disana.

Seseorang yang memiliki banyak arti untuk Hyukjae. Seseorang yang begitu sering hadir di mimpinya karena terlalu ia rindukan. Seseorang yang meski sekarang telah banyak berubah tapi Hyukjae masih bisa dengan mudah mengenalinya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Teriakan itu begitu keras hingga membuat bibi Kim yang berada di luar terlonjak kaget. Hyukjae memeluk erat foto di tangannya sebelum sekali lagi melihatnya dengan senyum yang begitu bahagia. Jantungnya berdetak semakin keras dan tubuhnya serasa merinding karena jutaan kupu-kupu mengelitikinya dari dalam.

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, Hyukjae berhasil menemukannya.

Air mata itu mengalir tanpa bisa dicegah, bukan air mata kesedihan tapi air mata luapan kebahagianya yang tiada tara.

.

.

.

"Oh, Hai tetangga! Pagi Donghae- _shi_!"

Seruan ibu satu anak itu terdengar saat Donghae baru saja mengunci pintu depan rumahnya dan akan berjalan mendekati mobilnya. Donghae hanya menunduk sopan sambil membalas salam wanita itu.

"Pagi, Heechul- _shi_."

"Bersemangat seperti biasa ya, Donghae- _shi_."

Donghae hanya tertawa garing mendengarnya. Bersemangat apanya, jelas-jelas tubuhnya lemas dengan kantung hitam di matanya karena kurang tidur. Semalam ia lembur hingga pulang tengah malam karena pekerjaannya menumpuk. Iris cokelat Donghae menangkap sosok kecil yang berdiri di samping wanita cantik yang menyapanya ini. Anak itu memakai seragam TK lengkap dengan ransel dan tempat minum bergambar pororo yang tersampir di tubuhnya. Matanya melihat Donghae tak bersahabat.

"Pagi Taemin." Sapa Donghae akan mencoba mengelus kepala anak itu, namun anak itu menghindarinya seperti Donghae adalah wabah. Bersembunyi di balik kaki ibunya masih sambil mengintai Donghae waspada.

"Dia sepertinya masih malu-malu, maklum saja ya Donghae- _shi_."

Lagi-lagi Donghae hanya bisa tertawa garing menanggapinya. Malu-malu? Jelas-jelas anak ini membencinya.

"Kau keliatan semangat sekali hari ini, Donghae- _yah_!"

Donghae mendongak melihat seorang pria bersetelan rapi dengan senyum lebar padanya. Suami istri sama saja.

" _Ne_ , Hankyung _Hyung_."

"Sayang, aku berangkat ya."

"Usahakan pulang cepat."

"Tentu, apapun untuk istriku."

Mata Donghae menyipit saat melihat suami istri didepannya saling memeluk mesra sebelum tanpa sungkan saling berciuman di depannya. Dia jadi pihak keempat setelah Taemin yang tak dianggap. Bola matanya memutar jengah saat suami istri di depannya kini malah saling melempar rayuan dan kata-kata manis. Ini masih pagi demi Tuhan, mereka harusnya malu! Batin Donghae sebal. Sirik sebenarnya, sirik tanda tak mampu.

Yah, ini sudah menjadi hal biasa yang Donghae lihat setiap pagi sejak sebulan yang lalu. Tepatnya setelah ia ditarik perusahaannya dari kantor cabang di Mokpo ke kantor pusat di Seoul. Ia memutuskan untuk membeli sebuah rumah berukuran sedang di sebuah kompleks perumahan di pinggir kota. Meski cicilannya harus Donghae bayar hingga lima belas tahun kedepan tapi lingkungan tempat ini masih asri dan nyaman.

Kepindahannya ke tempat itu membuatnya bertemu dengan pasangan suami istri Hankyung dan Heechul beserta anak laki-laki mereka yang membencinya karena Donghae salah mengira jenis kelamin Taemin saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Taemin langsung menangis begitu keras saat Donghae mengiranya anak perempuan.

Jangan salahkan Donghae! Salahkan anak itu yang berparas feminim layaknya perempuan. Harusnya Taemin seperti dirinya dulu, sudah tampan dan manly sejak lahir jadi orang tak akan salah mengenalinya.

Donghae langsung membungkuk mengucapakan salam sebelum masuk kemobilnya dengan cepat saat ingat bahwa ia hampir terlambat, meninggalkan keluarga bahagia tanpa masalah itu. Ponselnya berbunyi saat ia sedang mencoba mengebut untuk sampai di kantornya.

"Ya?" Ia menjawab setelah dering kesekian kali.

" _Oppa_ , kenapa lama sekali menjawab!"

Donghae kenal suara ini. Pacarnya. Kekasihnya yang ia tinggal di Mokpo.

"Aku sedang menyetir."

"Ck, jangan lupa aku akan ke Seoul siang nanti. Kita bertemu dimana?"

 _Mwo_? Astaga, kenapa Donghae bisa lupa!

" _Oppa_ , kau ingatkan?"

" _N-ne_ , tentu aku ingat. Mana mungkin aku melupakannya."

Dapat Donghae dengar dengusan kesal di seberang sana.

"Jadi kita bertemu dimana?"

"Kita bertemu di restoran saja sekalian makan malam."

"Kau tak bisa menjeputku di stasiun?"

"Maafkan aku. Kirimkan alamat restorannya saat kau sudah di Seoul nanti padaku."

Lagi-lagi helaan nafas terdengar dari kekasihnya.

"Baiklah."

Sambungan terputus. Sama sekali tidak memberikan kesempatan Donghae untuk mengucapkan salam. Begitu dingin.

Ini bukan hal baru, hubungan mereka memang bermasalah. Mereka jarang bertemu karena Donghae sibuk bekerja. Membuat hubungan mereka tak ada kemajuan sejak tiga bulan lebih masa pacaran. Begitu datar dan membosankan.

Ponselnya kembali berbunyi, tapi kali ini langsung ia matikan saat tahu itu dari ibunya. Ibunya itu masih saja terus menerornya, tak bosan-bosan menyuruhnya menikah meski sekarang mereka sudah pisah rumah. Tidak lihat apa anaknya yang paling tampan ini sedang berusaha?!

Menyebalkan.

Sudahlah, yang terpenting adalah ia ada janji di restoran nanti. Janji direstoran. Donghae harus pastikan ia terus mengecek ponselnya untuk melihat pesan berisi alamat restoran tempat janjian ia dan kekasihnya. Ia tidak boleh melupakannya. Tidak boleh!

.

.

.

Donghae melupakannya.

Ia merutuki kebodohannya yang sama sekali tak sadar jika ponselnya mati kehabisan daya, 6 panggilan serta 12 pesan dari kekasihnya terbengkalai.

Ia dimarahi habis-habissan oleh bosnya begitu sampai di kantor tadi pagi dikarenakan perhitungan Donghae yang sedikit meleset. Membuatnya harus mengulang pekerjaan dengan tenggang waktu yang begitu sempit. Melupakan apapun selain pekerjaan.

Ia baru ingat saat menyalakan ponselnya sambil mengisi daya. Laki-laki 27 tahun itu segera berlari ke parkiran mengambil mobil dan memacunya secepat mungkin. Menekan gas dalam-dalam sambil menggerakan setir mobilnya, menyelip beberapa kendaraan di depannya tanpa peduli sumpah serapah orang-orang itu padanya. Namun hal itu tak bertahan lama saat tiba-tiba saja mobilnya berhenti dan mesinnya mati, untung Donghae sempat menepikannya. Ia mencoba menyalakannya namun percumah. Iris cokelatnya menangkap tanda daya bahan bakar di mobilnya.

Mobilnya kehabisan bensin.

Bagaimana mungkin ia juga melupakan mengisi bahan bakar!

"Aish!" Umpatnya lalu keluar dari mobil dan melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Lari terjauh setelah ia lulus SMA mungkin, hingga hampir membuatnya kehabisan nafas.

Saat matanya menangkap restoran itu dari kejahuan Donghae mempercepat langkahnya. Ia lega luar biasa saat melihat sosok wanita yang masih berdiri di depan restoran meski jelas-jelas di pintu kaca restoran itu bertengker kata " _Tutup_ " mengingat ini sudah pukul sebelas malam lebih.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku."

Donghae mengatakannya sambil membukuk mencoba menetralkan nafasnya yang terengah. Asataga lari sejauh itu benar-benar penyiksaan untuknya. Donghae menengakkan tubuhnya untuk melihat eskpresi datar kekasihnya.

"Maafkan aku, kau pasti sudah menunggu lama. Aku tidak bermaksud melupakannya, hari ini pekerjaanku begitu banyak jadi aku tak tahu jika ponselkun mati. Sungguh aku tidak sengaja. Dan-"

" _Oppa_." Wanita itu memotong perkataan Donghae.

"Ya?"

"Kita berpisah saja."

Donghae langsung terdiam. Terkejut tentu saja. Apa kekasihnya ini baru mengatakan putus darinya? Donghae tak salah dengarkan?

"W-wae?"

" _Oppa_ tahu sendiri hubungan ini tak sehat. Kurasa ini jalan satu-satunya."

 _Mwo_? Apa-apaan wanita ini?! Batin Donghae memprotes keras tapi tubuhnya hanya diam saja.

"Itu saja yang ingin aku katakan, aku pergi."

Donghae langsung mencekal tangannya saat wanita itu akan berbalik.

"Suhe-yah, jangan begini. Aku tahu aku salah. Maafkan aku."

" _Oppa_ tahu kenapa aku rela menunggu berjam-jam disini?"

Donghae terdiam melihat mata wanita itu. Tak ada kasih sayang lagi disana.

"Karena sejak awal aku memang hanya ingin mengatakan ini. Aku hanya ingin berpisah dan mari jalani hidup masing-masing."

Donghae masih diam, ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia selalu tak bisa menangani hal seperti dengan baik meski sudah terjadi berkali-kali.

"Aku pergi, jaga diri _Oppa_ baik-baik."

Tubuh Donghae sudah akan beranjak mencegah wanita itu pergi namun berhenti di tengah jalan. Membuatnya hanya bisa melihat kepergiannya tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Lee Donghae dicampakan, lagi.

Tak lama rintik air dari langit turun dan berubah menjadi hujan lebat. Membuat namja itu basah kuyup tanpa bisa menghindar. Donghae menghela nafasnya sambil menunduk pasrah.

Ia membenci hidupnya.

.

.

.

Hyukjae meremas tangannya sendiri dengan cemas. Dari tadi ia sama sekali tak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan managernya yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Ia sibuk berfikir, membuatnya melihat luar jendela mobil dengan pandangan tak fokus.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Bagaimana ini?

Hanya itu yang berputar di kepala kecilnya. Sesuatu terjadi diluar rencananya. Medan tiba-tiba saja berubah tanpa disangka-sangka. Tadi saat mereka begitu masuk ke dalam mobil menuju bandara, Kibum tiba-tiba saja mengatakan hal yang begitu mengejutkannya.

" _Rencana di ubah, Hyuk. Kita akan sebulan di London, kebetulan Mr. Parker sedang ada di London jadi pelatihan actingmu akan dilakukan di sana sekalian."_

Kepergian ke London yang seharusnya hanya tiga hari untuk pemotretan malah diperpanjang sebulan hanya untuk pelatihan _acting_ Hyukjae sebagai persiapan debut di kacah internasional. Membuat rencana wanita itu berantakan, ia tak boleh berada di London selama itu. Tidak Boleh! Hyukjae tidak mau!

Ia punya rencana sendiri.

Rencana masa depannya yang telah ia impikan sejak dulu.

Tapi sekarang ia malah terjebak disini. Bimbang antara ikut Kibum atau ...

"Hyuk, kita sudah sampai. Kenapa kau diam saja? Ayo keluar sebelum kita ketinggalan pesawat."

Perkataan Kibum membuat Hyukjae tersadar dan terbelalak kaget melihat bandara dari dalam mobil. Kenapa cepat sekali mereka sampai? Hyukjae belum selesai berfikir!

 _Ottohke! Ottohke!_

Wanita itu semakin panik saat Kibum menariknya keluar mobil dan berjalan memasuki bandara. Sesekali ia menggigiti jarinya karena cemas luar biasa. Dengan sedikit diseret ia mengikuti Kibum menuju pintu keberangkatan. Kenapa mereka bisa tepat waktu sih? Begitu sampai bisa pas saat pesawat akan berangkat. Sama sekali tidak memberi Hyukjae kesempatan dan tenggang waktu sedikit saja.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang! Ia ingin sekali lari diri sini!

Hyukjae mengehentikan langkahnya saat pemikiran itu datang.

Benar juga, kenapa ia tidak lari saja?

Sejak awal Hyukjae tidak pernah menginginkan ini, apalagi debut di luar negeri itu semua keinginan managementnya. Yang Hyukjae inginkan dan impikan bukan itu. Jadi untuk apa ia teruskan? Bukankah akan lebih bagus jika ia mengejar mimpinya sendiri sekarang.

"Hyuk! Kenapa kau berhenti? Ayo cepat!" Kibum yang sudah ada beberapa meter di depannya terlihat menahan kesal saat memanggilnya, tapi Hyukjae hanya diam melihatnya.

"Hyukjae?!" Panggilnya namun Hyukjae justru perlahan melangkah mundur membuat Kibum keheranan. Ia sama sekali tak tahu bahwa artisnya sekarang sedang memikirkan hal yang mengerikan.

" _Eonni..._ "

Perasaan Kibum tiba-tiba saja langsung tak enak.

"Maafkan aku."

Dengan itu Hyukjae membungkuk dalam-dalam sebelum berbalik dan berlari pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan managernya yang terbengong-bengong sebelum realitas menyadarkannya.

"HYUKJAE! Kau mau pergi kemana, kembali!"

Kibum langsung mengejarnya membuat kedua wanitan itu berlarian di bandara. Sesekali Hyukjae menengok kebelakang memastikan jaraknya dengan Kibum terlampau cukup jauh hingga membuatnya tak sadar ada seorang laki-laki sedang mendorong tumbukan koper menuju kearahnya. Tubuh artis itu sempat menabraknya namun berhasil kembali berlari, membuat tumpukan itu hilang keseimbangan sebelum akhirnya roboh menimpa Kibum yang melewatinya. Benar-benar pas sekali.

Hyukjae berhenti saat melihat nasip managernya yang malang, ia jadi bimbang antara ingin lanjut lari atau menolong managernya yang tertimbun tas dan koper. Tapi Hyukjae sekali lagi menunduk penuh rasa menyesal.

"Maafkan aku Eonni, maaf!" Serunya lalu kembali berlari maninggalkan Kibum yang masih terkapar tertimpa koper dan tas.

"YAH! LEE HYUKJAE! JANGAN LARI!"

Seruan murka itu tak menghentikan langkah Hyukjae hingga sampai di depan bandara. Ia langsung mempercepat langkahnya saat melihat taksi yang berhenti didepan seorang laki-laki membawa koperdan sedang membuka pintu masuknya. Dengan tega gadis itu mendorong orang itu, menyerobot masuk taksi orang lain sebelum menutup pintunya rapat-rapat

"Cepat pergi dari sini, _ahjussi_! Cepat! Cepat!" Perintahnya heboh saat melihat sosok Kibum dari kejauhan.

Hampir tangan Kibum menjangkau pintu taksi yang dinaiki Hyukjae tapi ia belum beruntung taksi itu meluncur meninggalkannya. Wanita itu mengumpat tertahan dengan nafas terengah. Hyukjae lolos.

Hyukjae benar-benar lolos darinya.

Kenapa Hyukjae melakukannya? Saat mereka akan berangkat ke London pula. Kibum benar-benar tak percaya apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Dengan cekatan ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan dengan cepat mendial kantor pusat. Begitu tersambung ia langsung beseru dengan emosi.

"Artisku melarikan diri!"

.

.

.

Hyukjae merebahkan tubuhnya, nafasnya masih terengah tapi ia lega luar biasa sekarang. Senyum manisnya perlahan terukir lalu berubah menjadi kekehan.

Ia berhasil. Ia berhasil lari, dan itu membuatnya sangat bahagia.

Tangan pucatnya membuka tas selempangnya. Mengeluarkan secarcik kertas kecil dan segera memberikannya pada sang supir taksi.

"Antarkan aku kesini _ahjussi_." Pintanya manis sebelum kembali duduk santai sambil mengeluarkan foto dari dalam tasnya.

Senyumannya semakin lebar saat melihat foto yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana sejak dua hari yang lalu. Sebentar lagi impiannya akan terwujud. Sebentar lagi janji itu akan terpenuhi. Seperti yang selalu Hyukjae bayangkan selama ini. Seperti yang selalu Hyukjae impikan selama ini.

Masalah karir? Hyukjae tak peduli!

Hyukjae hanya ingin menikmati hidupnya sekarang. Dengan cara yang ia inginkan.

Ia memeluk foto itu erat.

"Donghae- _yah_ , tunggu aku!"

.

.

.

Kaki itu melangkah dengan pelan tanpa semangat, ia lupa mengambil mobilnya yang diderek akibat berhenti sembarangan di pinggir jalan, membuatnya harus pulang pergi dengan bus umum. Aura kehidupan Donghae sedang buram sekarang. Pekerjaannya menumpuk, dimarahi atasan, mobil ditahan, ibunya terus menyudutkannya, dan dicampakan. Lengkap bukan?

Dicampakan, mungkin itu yang mendominasi suasana buruk hatinya. Ini entah sudah hubungan keberapa yang ia jalin namun seperti biasa, tak bertahan lama.

Donghae adalah lekaki yang tampan sebenarnya, setiap perempuan yang melihatnya pasti akan langsung tertarik karena parasnya. Namun jika sudah melihat sifat lelaki itu para wanita akan langsung malas karena kerajinan, keteraturan, serta batasan yang di junjung tinggi pria itu. Belum lagi ia begitu mengutamakan pekerjaan diatas segalanya.

Donghae yang membosankan.

Kriteria lelaki baik-baik yang dimilikinya membuatnya dianggap membosankan oleh lawan jenisnya. Donghae selalu menghargai seorang wanita selayaknya ibunya, ia tak akan pernah berani berlaku kurang ajar. Terlalu kaku dalam sebuah hubungan. Sedangkan wanita sekarang begitu mendamba sosok _bad boy_ yang agresif dan menggoda, begitu berbanding terbalik darinya.

Tak heran ia begitu mudah memiliki kekasih tapi juga begitu mudah dicampakan dengan alasan yang tak jauh beda. Bosan, sibuk, atau kurang perhatian.

Donghae kembali menghela nafas, ia lelah. Fisik dan mental. Mungkin ia akan menyerah mencari pasangan dan membiarkan ibunya menjodohkan entah dengan siapa yang ibunya inginkan. Biar saja, Donghae sudah tak mau lagi berfikir tentang asmara.

Masih dengan langkah pelan Donghae memasuki pekarangan rumahnya, matanya menyipit saat melihat seseorang duduk di depan pintu rumahnya.

Temannya kah?

Ia mendekati sosok itu, terlihat kecil dengan hoodie biru yang menutupi kepalanya. Orang ini diam tak bergerak, mungkin tertidur.

Tangan Donghae terulur lalu mengguncang tubuh sosok asing itu pelan.

" _Chogiyo_? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Donghae tenang. Satu nilai plus dari Donghae, ia tak mudah panik.

Sosok itu bergerak, merenggangkan badannya dan dengan lucu mengucek matanya yang tertutup hoodie sebelum mendongak dan melihat Donghae.

Donghae dapat melihat parasnya sekarang, yang mengejutkan adalah sosok ini perempuan dengan paras yang tak asing untuk Donghae.

"Donghae?" Panggilan itu mengalun saat Donghae masih memproses siapa orang di depannya.

Iris hitam itu berbinar saat melihatnya dan perlahan senyum cantiknya terukir. Ia langsung bangkit dan melihat Donghae dengan pandangan yang begitu takjub membuat lelaki itu kebingungan.

" _Cho_ -"

"Donghae!"Seruan itu memotong perkataan Donghae, lengan kurus itu melingkar di lehernya dan menekan tubuh lembut itu kearahnya. Memeluknya begitu erat.

"Akhirnya ketemu! Ketemu!"

Serunya girang tanpa peduli Donghae yang kini mematung.

.

.

.

TBC

Ya ya aku tahu ini membosankan, aku sendiri ragu waktu mau pos. Kalo jelek dan gak suka bilang aja ya ...

Ini masih perkenalan karakter Haehyuk dengan latar belakang kehidupan mereka. Cerita ini nantinya gak terlalu berat dan mungkin sedikit humor. Ini memang bukan TREESHOOT tapi gak panjang juga mungkin **4 sampai 5 chapter aja**. Maklum aku masih skripsi.

Sekalian aku ingin mengucapkan SELAMAT IDUL FITRI yaaaaaaaa

Maafin kesalahan saya sebagai author selama ini. Maaf soal waktu update, typo dan kesalahan penulisan lainnya.

Chapter 2 minggu tou senin ya, klo masih ada yang minta lanjut sih.

See you next chapter :D


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

 **Will You Be My Husband?**

.

.

.

 **Pair: Haehyuk**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: GS/Romance/Humor(sedikit)**

 **Summary: Sungguh, janji itu terucap dua puluh tahun yang lalu saat Donghae baru berumur tujuh tahun, ingusan dan polos tak tertolong. Jadi normal bukan jika ia kebingungan saat tiba-tiba** **wanita** **ini menagih janjinya, minta dinikahi olehnya.**

.

.

.

 **Saran sih, coba baca sambil dengerin Meghan Trainor "Dear Future Husband"**

.

.

Donghae yakin, sangat yakin bahwa matanya masih normal. Tidak min ataupun plus apalagi rabun senja. Jadi kenapa sekarang ia melihat seorang gadis yang biasanya ada di televisi kini malah ada di hadapannya. Iris Donghae melihat telivsi yang menyala menampilkan sebuah drama percintaan yang sedang populer, lalu kembali melirik gadis yang duduk menghadapnya dan membalakangi televisi.

Donghae bersumpah wanita di televisi itu dan wanita di hadapannya itu mirip. Sangat mirip malah. Mungkin malah sama.

Tunggu dulu, tunggu dulu. Kalo sama berarti wanita di depannya ini Lee Hyukjae, begitu?

 _Annya_! Mana mungkin!

"Donghae."

Namja itu mendongak.

Ya, Tuhan.

Tubuh Donghae nyaris terlonjak saat mendapati wanita cantik itu sudah duduk tepat di sampingnya. Sejak kapan ia ada disitu? Setahu Donghae wanita itu masih duduk di kursi seberang tadi. Wanita itu tersenyum begitu lebar sambil menggeser tubuhnya mendekati Donghae, membuat namja itu reflek mundur menjauhinya.

Hyukjae cemberut. Ia mendekati Donghae lagi kali ini hingga memojokkan Donghae di ujung sofa, membuat namja itu menelan ludahnya. Bahkan senyum cantik Hyukjae terlihat menakutkan sekarang. Wanita itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada laki-laki di depannya.

"Hae~"

Tubuh Donghae langsung merinding. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia dipanggil seperti itu, tapi sungguh ini panggilan termanis yang pernah ditangkap telinganya. Membuat sendinya serasa linu dan lemas.

"Donghae, _bogoshipo_!" Dengan cepat Donghae bangkit menghindari kedua tangn kurus itu untuk memeluknya kembali. Donghae tidak sanggup jika harus berkotak fisik dengan wanita ini, lagi. rasanya aneh, saat kulit mereka bertemu Donghae merasakan sengatan listrik yang aneh.

Hyukjae kembali cemberut.

"Aaaah wae, kau tak merindukanku?" Hyukjae merengek sambil sedikit mengoyangkan kakinya yang mulus.

Donghae? bengong.

Daya tarik wanita di depannya ini tak main-main. Rengekannya bahkan lebih imut dari keponakannya yang berumur 3 tahun. Bagaimana ia melakukannya?

"Cha-chakaman!"Seru Donghae saat Hyukjae akan beranjak menghampirinya, tangannya terulut memberi isyarat untuk Hyukjae diam ditempatnya. Untungnya wanita itu menurut.

Sambil menenangkan detak jantunya yang berdebar keras Donghae mencoba membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa begitu kering sebelum membuka suara.

"Hyukjae- _shi_?"

" _Ne_! Hyukkie!"

"Lee Hyukjae?"

" _Ne_! Hyukkie. Aku Hyukkie." Tekan Hyukjae ketara sekali ia ingin Donghae memangilnya dengan" _Hyukkie_ ".

Oh bagus dia benar-benar Lee Hyukjae. Lee Hyukjae yang ada di televisi. Tangan Donghae mulai terasa dingin. Iris cokelat Donghae mengedar, melihat di setiap sudut ruangan dengan teliti.

Apa aku masuk acara reality show, atau apa begitu? Itu yang dipikirkan Donghae sambil mencari benda bernama kamera di sekitarnya meski nihil.

"Hae, apa yang kau cari? Aku disini."

Donghae tersadar lalu kembali melihat wanita cantik di depannya. Ia merasakan keringat yang mulai menetes di pelipisnya akibat dari menahan emosi sejak tadi. Donghae memang tak mudah panik, terlihat tenang diluar meski didalam pikirannya sekarang seperti sedang terjadi kebakaran.

Demi Tuhan, artis sekelas Lee Hyukjae sedang ada di rumahnya.

Seluruh laki-laki di Korea juga akan bingung menghadapinya.

"Hyu-Hyukjae- _shi_ , se-sedang apa kau... kau di depan rumahku?" Donghae bahkan tak bisa berkata dengan benar saat iris hitam mempesona itu bertubrukan dengannya. Daya tarik wanita ini, benar-benar.

"Tentu saja untuk bertemu denganmu."Jawaban itu membuat Donghae merasa wajahnya memanas, jangan bilang ia tersipu. Berfikir realistis Donghae! Realistis!

"Untuk apa kau ingin bertemu denganku?"

Kali ini Hyukjae tak langsung menjawab, justru melihat Donghae dengan keheranan. Seakan apa yang dikatan Donghae barusan adalah hal paling ganjil sedunia. Meski wajahnya terlihat makin imut seperti itu.

Plak! Fokus Donghae! Fokus!

"Aku menemuimu sesuai janji."

Donghae mengernyit. Janji?

"Aku menemuimu..." Senyum Hyukjae merekah tiba-tiba.

" ... tentu saja untuk menikah."

Hah? Donghae bengong sejenak sebelum kembali tersadar lalu menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.

Jangan panik Donghae! Jangan panik dan tetap tenang.

"Tapi Hyukjae- _shi_ rumahku tidak menyediakan jasa perkawinan. Bicaralah pada calon suamimu untuk mencari gereja di dekat sini saja."

Tatapan heran (imut) itu kembali Hyukjae layangkan.

"Hae, kau ini bicara apa? Calon suamiku itu kan kau."

Hening

Masih hening.

"Jadi kapan kita menikah, Hae- _yah_ ~?"

.

.

.

DOK DOK DOK

"Iya, sebentar!"

Hankyung berjalan ke pintu depan rumahnya dengan sedikit kesal karena ketukan brutal dari tamu yang entah siapa. Dan ia sangat terkejut saat begitu pintu terbuka tiba-tiba saja sesosok tubuh menempel padanya.

" _Hyung_! Tolong aku _Hyung_ , ada wanita gila di rumahku! Tolong _hyung_!"

Itu Donghae, memeluknya begitu erat dengan wajah pucat serta keringat dingin di wajahnya. Ekpresinya persis seperti habis melihat hantu atau sesuatu. Memeluk Hankyung begitu erat hingga membuat lelaki satu anak itu tak bisa bergerak.

"Donghae-yah, tenanglah sedikit. Kau ini kenapa? Habis dikejar hantu?"

"Bukan hantu, _Hyung_! Tapi wanita gila! Wanita gila itu ada di rumahku!" Seru Donghae sambil menunjuk-nunjuk rumahnya sendiri.

"Wanita gila?"

"Ne. Lee Hyukjae _Hyung_ , wanita itu tiba-tiba saja seperti keluar dari televisi dan tiba-tiba ada di rumahku. Mengajakku menikah begitu saja seperti orang gila! Dan bla bla bla..."

Hankyung hanya bengong sambil mengerjap mendengar cerita Donghae yang amburadul. Namja yang lebih muda darinya itu sudah tidak peduli dengan penjedaan kalimat, terus saja berbicara seperti kereta api. Dan dari seluruh penjelasan Donghae tadi yang ia tangkap adalah Donghae melihat hantu wanita gila yang keluar dari televisi yang diperankan artis Lee Hyukjae, dan hantu itu mengajaknya menikah.

"Donghae- _yah_." Sela Hankyung membuat Donghae diam meski ekpresi paniknya masih terlihat jelas.

"Kau itu tinggal sendiri, seharusnya kau tidak menonton film horor sendirian malam-malam begini. Lihat sekarang, ketakutan seperti itu. Semua yang kau lihat di film itu tak nyata,hanya pura-pura jadi tenanglah." Jelasnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Donghae.

"Tapi _Hyung_ -"

"Iya, aku tahu perasaanmu. Kau tahu, kau persis seperti Taemin saat menonton film horor. Berteriak-teriak mengira bahwa itu adalah nyata padahal jelas-jelas itu hanya bohongan"

"Tapi-"

"Sekarang pulanglah. Mandi dan tidur. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Kau harus bekerjakan besok?" Hankyung membimbim Donghae keluar rumahnya lalu mendorongnya agar pulang.

"Sana, kaukan namja masa takut dengan hantu hahaha."

Hankyung langsung masuk ke dalam rumah lalu menutup pintunya rapat, tak peduli pada Donghae yang kembali menggedor pintunya.

"Sayang, apa Lee Hyukjae bermain di film horor juga?" Seru Hankyung pada istrinya yang ada di dapur.

"Tidak tahu. Kenapa? Aku kurang cantik? Kau mau melihat yang lain, hah!"

" _Annya_ , sayang bukan begitu! Sayang kau salah paham! Sayang tunggu!"

Tinggalkan suami istri itu dan kembali pada Donghae yang masih berdiam diri di depan rumah Hankyung. Ia sudah tak lagi menggedor pintu rumah tetangganya karena percumah, tetangganya yang aneh itu tak bisa diandalkan. Sesekali iris cokelatnya akan melihat rumahnya. Sekarang Donghae harus menghadapi masalah ini sendiri.

Seperti yang Donghae sudah bahas tadi. Di rumahnya sekarang ada wanita gila bernama Lee Hyukjae yang mengajaknya menikah. Bisa kau bayangkan?!

Menikah.

Ugh, kepala Donghae serasa mau pecah. Bertemu saja baru tadi dan gadis itu tiba-tiba minta ia nikahi tanpa alasan. Wanita itu benar-benar sudah gila. Apakah ini karma karena Donghae sering mengabaikan ucapan ibunya? Ibu maafkan aku.

Suatu keajaiban Donghae bisa melarikan diri dari wanita itu tadi. Meski harus sedikit kucing-kucingan dan memakai sejuta kebohongan. Otaknya memproses segala hal yang terjadi, ia sempat mengira wanita itu Lee Hyukjae palsu atau mungkin ini hanya jebakan sebuah acara stasiun TV tapi hal itu sama sekali tak membantu. Wanita itu tetap saja ada dirumahnya, kan.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?!

Donghae mondar-mandir dengan pikiran buntu. Sesekali ia akan berjongkok atau bersandar di tembok, atau pose lain yang menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang frustasi.

"Aku bisa ikut gila jika begini!" Gumannya.

Cukup lama Donghae terpuruk sekitar satu setengah jam sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali masuk ke rumahnya. Selain karena udara di luar yang semakin menusuk, dia juga berencana mengusir wanita gila itu dari rumahnya.

Dengan mengendap-endap Donghae memasuki rumahnya, ia sempat waspada saat melewati ruang tamu. Tempat ia meninggalkan Hyukjae tadi, namun ia terkejut saat tak mendapati sosok wanita itu di sana. Ia celingukan tapi rumahnya terasa hening.

Apa gadis itu sudah pergi?

Tapi Donghae jelas tahu bahwa tak ada orang yang keluar dari rumahnya tadi. Atau jangan-jangan, mata Donghae melebar sebelum berlari kelantai atas. Begitu ia membuka pintu kamarnya, ia disuguhi pemandangan malaikat tidur di depannya. Perlahan Donghae berjalan mendekati ranjangnya.

Hyukjae tertidur. Diranjangnya. Berbalut piyama Donghae yang kebesaran dan bergelung selimut seperti kepompong. Rambut gadis itu terlihat sedikit basah menandakan ia baru saja mandi tadi. Gadis itu tertidur begitu pulas mengingatkan Donghae dengan tokoh Sleeping Beauty. Laki-laki itu menghela nafas.

Bagaimana cara Donghae mengusirnya jika seperti ini?

Mungkin besok saja.

Donghae berjalan lesu menuju lemarinya membawa baju ganti sebelum masuk kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Ia belum sempat mandi sejak pulang bekerja tadi. Kehadiran wanita bernama Lee Hyukjae itu merenggut segala perhatiannya, dari pandangan negatif tentu saja.

Selesai mandi Donghae kembali melihat Hyukjae, ia menepuk keningnya.

Dimana ia akan tidur sekarang? Ranjang di rumahnya hanya satu dan itu sudah menjadi kekuasaan Hyukjae sekarang. Terpaksa ia harus tidur di sofa ruang tamu kalau begini. Tidak mungkin ia tidur dengan orang asing, lawan jenis pula.

Sebelum keluar dari kamar Donghae kembali mendekati ranjang. Ia berniat mengambil satu bantal yang bertumpuk menyangga kepala kecil Hyukjae. Serius, apa kepala gadis itu tak pegal? Pikir Donghae.

Dengan perlahan ia mencoba menarik bantal yang paling bawah tapi gagal. Bantal itu tak mungkin terambil tanpa membangunkan Hyukjae. Donghae akhirnya memakai cara lain. Satu tangannya dengan selembut mungkin mencoba mengangkat kepala wanita itu, menyangganya sejenak agar Donghae dapat mengambil satu bantai di sana. Saat kepala Hyukjae sudah sepenuhnya tersangga, Donghae mencoba mengambil satu bantal. Tapi belum sempat bantal terambil Hyukjae tiba-tiba saja bergerak dalam tidurnya membuat tangan Donghae yang meyangga kepalanya jatuh terhimpit antara kepala gadis itu dan tumpukan bantal.

Bagus, sekarang bagaimana Donghae mengeluarkan tangannya? Donghae mencoba bergerak tapi Hyukjae justru memeluk pergelangan tangannya. Menggesekkan kepalanya seperti seekor kucing yang minta perhatian.

Imut, itu yang ada di pikiran Donghae sebelum tersadar dan memukuli kepalanya sendiri. Ia kembali melihat keadaan. Dan ia sadar bahwa ia terjebak. Hyukjae memegangi tangannya begitu erat sambil bersandar, bergerak sedikit saja Hyukjae akan semakin merapat.

Alhasil akhirnya Donghae menyerah dan duduk di lantai kayu. Ia menghela nafas karena terancam tak akan bisa tidur. Iris cokelatnya kembali melihat wanita di sampinya, yang tertidur begitu pulas seperti tak memiliki dosa.

Tanpa sadar Donghae menjelajahi paras cantik itu. Melihat kulit susu yang terlihat lembut itu, bulu mata yang panjang itu, hidung yang mancung itu, serta bibir yang menggoda itu.

Benar-benar cantik, pantas dia jadi artis.

Cara wanita ini tidurpun begitu manis seperti bayi, tak ada yang menyangka jika orang ini seumuran Donghae. Terlihat begitu polos dan murni. Sulit dipercaya jika wanita ini tadi seperti orang gila mengajaknya menikah.

Donghae menyandarkan kepalanya di kasur, membuat wajahnya berhadapan langsung dengan paras cantik itu. Rasa lelah dan kantuknya membuatnya perlahan ikut tertidur, tepat di samping wanita cantik itu.

.

.

.

Saat Donghae membuka matanya ia dikejutkan oleh wajah Hyukjae yang begitu dengan dengannya. dengan tangan keduanya yang saling bertautan. Laki-laki itu begitu kaget hingga hampir terjengkang ke belakang. Hyukjae terkekeh sambil duduk di ranjang.

"Pagi, Donghae- _yah_." Sapanya begitu riang sebelum tersenyum kearah Donghae.

Senyum Hyukjae seperti sinar matahari di pagi hari, begitu cerah, bersinar dan meyilaukan di mata Donghae. Membuatnya terhanyut sebelum iris cokelatnya menangkap jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 8 lebih. Donghae terbelalak.

"Astaga, aku terlambat!" Serunya heboh sambil berdiri mengagetkan Hyukjae.

Ia membuka kaosnya tanpa berfikir.

"Kyaaaa!" Seruan Hyukjae menyadarkan Donghae yang sudah setengah jalan membuka kaosnya. Ia melihat Hyukjae yang menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan.

Astaga, bodohnya kau Lee Donghae bisa-bisanya berganti baju di depan wanita asing!

Donghae segera berlari ke kamar mandi setelah mengambil setelan kerjanya tentu saja. Meninggalkan Hyukjae yang kini menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang memerah.

"Kenapa ia membuka bajunya begitu saja? Kami kan belum menikah."

Wanita itu kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal. Ia sangat malu saat mengingat Donghae hampir telanjang di depannya. Sedangkan sang pelaku sendiri sekarang sedang sibuk membersihakan dirinya sesingkat mungkin. Setelah setelan rapi menempel ditubuhnya Donghae segera keluar dari kamar mandi dan diteruskan keluar kamar. Hyukjae yang menyadarinya segera mengikutinya turun ke lantai bawah. Bahkan sampai Donghae menyambar tas diruang tamu dan keluar rumah dengan pintu depan Hyukjae tetap mengikutinya. Baru setelah Donghae berlari keluar pagar Hyukjae berhenti.

"Selamat bekerja! Hati-hati dijalan!"Serunya sambil melambai pada Donghae yang berlari menuju halte.

Hyukjae tersenyum puas setelahnya, ia kembali memasuki rumah lalu berlari ke kamar dan kembali bergelung dengan selimut. Matanya menutup saat menghirup aroma yang memenuhi ranjang itu. aroma Donghae.

Sesekali ia akan berguling lalu terkikik sendiri. Hyukjae sedang bahagia. Benar-benar bahagia. Impiannya jadi nyata. Ia ada disini bersama Donghae. Seperti yang selalu ia inginkan. Seperti janji mereka dulu.

Hyukjae tersenyum saat mengingatnya. Kenangan miliknya yang paling berharga.

Namun tiba-tiba saja ia teringat sesuatu. Wanita itu segera beranjak dari ranjang berkekeliling rumah mencari tasnya. Setelah ketemu ia mengeluarkan ponselnya. Hyukjae sudah menganti simcardnya membuat manager dan managementnya tak bisa melacaknya, hal yang ia pelajari saat bermain disebuah drama action. Wanita itu segera menghubungi ibunya. Memintanya untuk mengirimkan barang-barangnya ke rumah Donghae. Tentu ibunya keheranan, namun setelah Hyukjae menyebut nama Donghae ibunya langsung mengerti.

"Donghae yang itu? Aigo putriku sudah dewasa sekarang. Ne _Eomma_ mengerti, akan _Eomma_ suruh orang untuk mengantar barang-barangmu tenang saja. Tapi jangan lupa segera hubungi _Eomma_ jika kalian sudah menetapkan tanggal pernikahan, mengerti?"

"Ne, _Eomma_!" Jawab Hyukjae begitu riang.

"Dan jangan beritahu Kibum _Eonni_ ya _Eomma_."

"Tentu sayang, serahkan pada _Eomma_. Hanya belajar jadi istri yang baik disana."

"Ne!"

.

.

.

Ruangan itu terasa lebih mencekam dari biasanya. Semua orang yang ada di meja kerjanya hanya berani melirik pada wanita cantik yang duduk di sofa tengah ruangan itu. Wanita yang duduk dengan jemari yang terus menekan layar sentuh ponselnya dengan begitu emosi, mungkin sebentar lagi akan retak. Aura hitam yang menguar dari wanita itu membuat siapapun tak berani mendekat apalagi mengajak bicara. Mereka masih sayang nyawa.

Kim Kibum dengan mood buruk bukanlah hal yang baik.

Semua orang di ruangan itu tahu apa yang dihadapi wanita itu, artis yang melarikan diri bukanlah kasus yang mudah. Apa lagi mengingat berapa kontrak kerja sama yang dipertaruhkan disini untuk artis sekelas Lee Hyukjae. Bisa kalian bayangkan kerugiannya?

Ponsel wanita itu yang tiba-tiba berbunyi mengagetkan semua orang. Dapat mereka lihat Kibum yang langsung berdiri sambil mengangkat ponselnya.

"Bagaimana?"

"..."

"APA! Sudah kukatakan cari sampai ketemu, buntuti keluarganya jika perlu!"

"..."

"Aku tidak terima alasan! Dan jangan mencari alasan!"

Sang penelepon yang malang, harus menerima semprotan dari jelmaan iblis. Semua orang hanya bisa prihatin. Namun perhatian orang-orang itu teralihkan saat seseorang datang keruangan itu. seseorang yang membuat semua orang berdiri. Seseorang yang berkedudukan tinggi di perusahaan ini.

Presdir mereka. Choi Siwon

Semua orang langsung menunduk sopan kecuali Kibum yang masih sibuk memaki orang dijalur lain sekarang. Bahkan deheman secretaris Presdir mereka tak ia gubris.

"Siapa yang bertanggung jawab dengan Lee Hyukjae di sini?"

Semua orang langsung melihat Kibum saat secretaris Presdir bertanya. Lelaki muda itu lekas mendekati Kibum yang masih sibuk. Ia melirik tanpa pengenal Kibum.

"Kibum- _shi,_ kami dengar Lee Hyukjae menghilang tanpa kabar. Bisa jelaskan pada kami seberapa buruknya masalah ini?"

Lewat. Kibum sama sekali tak mengubrisnya malah semakin keras memaki ditelefon.

"Kibum- _shi_ saya sedang bicara dengan anda!" Tetap tak digubris.

Melihatnya, Sang Presdir ikut turun tangan. Lelaki tampan itu mendekati Kibum yang kini tak lagi menelfon tapi sedang mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya.

"Kibum- _shi_ , aku yakin situasi ini sangat serius. Bagaimana anda sebagai manager bisa kehilangan artis anda? Ini sangat tidak profesional. Har-"

"YAH! Kenapa kalian begitu berisik!"

Semua orang langsung diam. Bahkan Siwon sempat terlonjak kaget karena di sentak tiba-tiba.

"Tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk disini?! Lee Hyukjae sudah cukup merepotkan jadi jangan cari masalah denganku." Katanya dingin membuat semua orang menelan ludahnya.

Iris kelamnya metapat Siwon tiba-tiba.

"Dan kau, apa yang dilakukan seorang Presdir disini? Harusnya kau bekerja diruanganmu. Pastikan perusahaan ini tidak bangkrut. Karena jika perusahaan ini bangkrut aku juga kena imbasnya. Ck dasar." Begitu saja dan Kibum berlalu dari ruangan itu.

Meninggalkan semua orang yang tercengang melihatnya.

"Se-secretaris So."Panggil Siwon pada secretarisnya.

"Y-ye?"

"Kenapa dia begitu menyeramkan?"

.

.

.

Hyukjae berkaca, menengok kekiri kekanan sebelum berputar dengan riangnya. Begitu kagum dengan pantulan dirinya yang kini terbalut apron merah dengan tulisan namanya dan Donghae yang disatukan dengan lambang hati berwarna pink. Ditambah dengan hiasan beberapa motif strawberry mengelilinginya. Sebuah apron cantik buatan tangan Hyukjae sendiri. Barang-barangnya telah datang siang tadi beserta dengan apron impiannya ini.

Apron yang ia buat sejak lima tahun yang lalu akhirnya bisa ia pakai sekarang. Saat impiannya terwujud. Impian menjadi ibu rumah tangga.

Menjadi istri yang sempurna untuk Donghae seorang.

Wanita itu berhenti berkaca lalu melihat ke seluruh rumah sambil berkacak pinggang. Sebagai istri yang baik ia harus bisa mengurus rumah dengan baik juga. Maka dari itu Hyukjae harus bisa mengurus rumah. Wanita itu mulai dari membersihkan rumah. Ia menyalakan pembersih debu dan mulai menyedot debu. Membersihkan rumah bukanlah hal yang sulit untuknya mengingat ia merupak orang yang begitu menjunjung tinggi kebersihan dan kerapian. Karena Hyukjae membenci kotor ataupun berantakan. Ia alergi dengan itu hal-hal seperti itu.

Perlu waktu hampir dua jam untuk membersihkan seluruh rumah, membuat wanita itu hampir kehabisan tenaga. Tapi ia segera ingat bahwa tugasnya masih banyak. Hyukjae segera menuju tempat mencuci di belakang. Membawa tumpukan pakaian kotor Donghae dari kamar mandi atas. Ia membuka mesin cuci lalu memasukan pakaian satu-persatu.

Ada kemeja.

Celana kain.

Jas.

Kaos.

Celana pendek.

Kaos dalam.

Celana dalam.

Hyukjae terdiam melihat benda segitiga di tangannya. Celana dalam Donghae.

Pipi wanita itu langsung bersemu merah sebelum cepat-cepat memasukan benda itu kedalam mesin cuci. Aigo, ia benar-benar malu.

Tangan pucatnya segera mengambil botol berisi cairan pembersih di dalamnya lalu menuangkannya ke dalam mesin cuci. Ia menyalakan mesin cuci tanpa melihat cairan apa yang ia campurkan ke dalam pakaian calon suaminya.

Mencuci beres. Hyukjae segera pergi ke dapur, spot yang belum terjamah olehnya sama sekali. Dengan sigap ia segera mendekati wastafel untuk mencuci piring.

Prang!

Dan entah tangannya yang terlalu mulus atau piringnya yang terlalu licin hingga jatuh kembali ke wastafel dan pecah menjadi dua. Tapi Hyukjae tak menyerah, ia terus membersihkan piring dan gelas kotor. Dan ia berhasil, meski dua piring serta satu mangguk harus gugur. Setelah mencuci piring selesai Hyukjae segera melihat jam. Hampir pukul lima.

"Donghae akan pulang sebentar lagi. Harus memasak makan malam."

Hyukjae segera mencuci beras lalu memasaknya dengan penanak nasi yang sudah otomatis. Itu mudah, bagian tersulitnya adalah masalah lauknya. Wanita itu membuka kulkas dan hanya menemukan danging dan sayur.

Jadi Hyukjae harus memasak apa? Wanita itu berfikir keras. Ia jarang memasak, masakannya tergolong enak hanya saat ia beruntung saja. Tapi ia ingin memasak untuk Donghae, ia ingin jadi istri yang sempurna.

Akhirnya Hyukjae memutuskan untuk memasak sup danging. Dan yang pertama harus dilakukan adalah merebus dangingnya hingga empuk. Hal ini butuh waktu lama karena itu Hyukjae memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar dengan merebahkan diri di sofa.

Ia merengangkan ototnya yang kaku. Ternyata mengurus rumah berat juga. Melelahkan memang tapi ia bahagia. Ini adalah hidup yang ia inginkan sedari dulu. Dengan senyum yang masih menghiasi bibirnya wanita itu mulai memejamkan matanya. Tidur sebentar tak masalahkan.

Hyukjae tak tahu berapa lama ia tidur tapi saat ia bangun yang pertama kali wanita itu ingat adalah cuciannya, sama sekali tak ingat rebusan dangingnya yang kini sudah gosong karena air didalamnya menguap habis.

Ia mengeluarkan cuciannya, dan betapa terkejutnya Hyukjae saat seluruh pakaian Donghae luntur di beberapa bagian. Beberapa bahkan ada yang warnanya bercampuran sekarang. Dengan panik ia melihat botol cairan pembersih yang ia tuang. Matanya terbelalak. Ini bukan cairan pembersih, ini cairan pemutih.

Tapi belum sempat ia melakukan apa-apa terdengar suara nyaring dari arah dapur. Ia berlari dan betapa kagetnya ia saat melihat dapur sekarang. Semprotan air di langit-langit dapur menyela membasahi seluruh dapur. Iris cokelatnya menangkap kepulan asap dari panci yang masih betumpu di atas kompor.

Rebusan dagingnya!

Dengan panik ia mematikan kompor lalu meraih kursi makan untuk menjangkau semprotan air dilangit – langit. Tapi ia tak tahu bagaimana mematikannya. Ia hanya memukul-pukulnya dengan menggunakan spatula. Dan karena kepanikan gadis itu ia ceroboh hingga akhirnya hilang keseimbangan.

"Kyaa!"

Tubuhnya jatuh menghantam lantai dengan posisi tengkurap. Begitu keras hingga Hyukjae serasa mau pingsan. Dengan kesakitan Hyukjae mencoba bangkit namun tiba-tiba saja sesuatu yang merah menetes di depannya. Ia meraba hidungnya. Darah. Ia mimisan.

Gadis itu melihat sekeliling dapur yang basah tak karuan, masakannya gosong, cuciannya rusak dan hidungnya berdarah.

" _Ottohke, ottohke_."Gumannya sebelum air matanya mengalir dan disusul isakannya yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Hyukjae tak bisa menangani kekacauan ini. Ini terlalu banyak untuknya.

"Donghae- _yah_..."

.

.

.

Mabil Donghae terparkir sempurna di depan rumah. Lelaki itu dengan perasaan ringan keluar dari mobil yang baru ia ambil setelah peristiwa diderek. Ia pulang lebih awal hari ini karena hasil kerjanya tak ada kesalahan. Meski ya, ia sempat disemprot atasannya gara-gara datang terlambat pagi tadi. Tapi semuanya sudah lewat.

Teman-teman kantornya mengajaknya keluar sebenarnya tapi ia menolak mengingat ada orang asing di rumahnya sekarang. Ia harus menyelesaikan masalah Lee Hyukjae hari ini juga.

Dengan semangat Donghae memasuki rumahnya. Membuka pintu dan langsung melepas sepatunya. Namun baru sampai ruang tamu ia mengernyit heran saat mendengar suara air dari arah dapur. Donghae berjalan mendekati dapur hanya untuk melihat kekaucauan disana.

Kekaucauan di luar ekspetasinya.

Semprotan air menyala membasahi seluruh dapur, bahkan airnya mengenang dibeberapa sudut lantai. Panci gosong yang terlihat terbengkalai. Kursi makan yang satu terbalik. Dan yang paling memprihatinkan adalah keadaan wanita yang kini terduduk di lantai dapur. Basah kuyup, menangis, dengan darah dihidungnya.

"Mianhae, mianhae Hae-yah." Guman gadis itu saat melihat Donghae di hadapannya. Ia begitu takut jika Donghae akan marah padanya. Ah tidak, Donghae memang pasti akan marah padanya. Ia membuat kekacauan.

Hyukjae menunduk dan semakin terisak. Sama sekali tak sadar saat Donghae berjalan mendekatinya. Lelaki itu tanpa aba-aba langsung mengangkat tubuh Hyukjae, mengagetkan wanita itu. Menggendongnya, membawanya keruang tamu yang kering lalu mendudukan wanita itu di meja yang ada di sana. Donghae melepas jasnya lalu memakaikanya pada Hyukjae sebelum berjalan kembali ke dapur tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Ia mematikan semprotan air lalu membuka saluran air di sudut lantai dapur agar airnya terkuras. Sekilas ia melihat pecahan piring dan mangkuk di wastafel dapur. Tapi ia tak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia justru berjalan ke tempat cuci untuk mengambil handuk, matanya sempat melihat pakaiannya yang luntur di dekat mesin cuci tapi ia tak mengatakan apa-apa.

Donghae kembali berjalan menghampiri Hyukjae, mengusap rambut basah Hyukjae dengan handuk kering yang ia bawa. Lalu kembali ke dapur dan kembali dengan baskom berisi air hangat dan handuk kecil. Ia berlutut di depan Hyukjae, lalu dengan selembut mungkin mengusap darah yang ada di hidung Hyukjae dengan handuk yang sudah dibasahi dengan air hangat. Donghae membersihkan darah Hyukjae dengan begitu hati-hati dan teliti.

" _Gwencana_?" Tanya Donghae saat darah di hidung Hyukjae sudah menghilang sepenuhnya.

Tapi bukannya menjawab, Hyukjae malah menunduk dalam-dalam. Tak mau melihat mata Donghae.

"Maaf, maafkan aku. Aku sungguh tak sengaja. Kumohon jangan marah padaku, Hae- _yah_ " Hyukjae kembali terisak lengkap dengan air matanya yang kembali deras mengalir membuat Donghae perlahan memeluknya. Menenangkan wanita itu.

"SSstt, hei tak apa. Aku tak marah padamu. Sungguh." Donghae menepuk-nepuk lembut kepala wanita itu.

Donghae memang tidak marah, ia tidak bohong. Ia memang shock pada awalnya. Tapi saat melihat keadaan gadis itu yang kebingungan, menangis dengan darah dihidungnya, siapa yang tega marah padanya?

Dengan perlahan Donghae merenggangkan pelukannya, melihat wajah Hyukjae yang sebab dengan pipi dan hidung memerah. Bahkan saat menangispun cantik.

"Membuat kesalahan sekali atau duakali tak apa, asal kita belajar untuk tak mengulanginya. aku sama sekali tidak marah, jadi berhenti menangis." Dengan lembut Donghae mengusap air mata wanita ini, lalu tersenyum lembut pada Hyukjae. Membuat wanita itu tertegun sejenak, sebelum kembali memeluk tubuh Donghae erat menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada namja itu. Berpegang erat pada Donghaenya.

Donghaenya yang begitu lembut.

Donghaenya yang tak pernah marah.

Donghae yang begitu Hyukjae suka.

Sangat Hyukjae suka.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Maaf bila sedikit terlambat, jaringan internet tempatku sedikit trouble. Jadi baru bisa pos selasa pagi. Jadi yah ini chapter dua, maaf klo gak memuaskan, banyak typo dan kesalahan penulisan lainnya. makasih untuk seluruh responya.

Chapter 3 minggu ya tapi klo tiba-tiba molor senin tou selasa yah tolong maklum aku udah mulai penelian buat skripsi soalnya. Jadi agak susah bagi waktu.

Yah itu aja. See you next chapter.

 **Special thanks:Xiao yueliang, cho loekyu07, ichadkelpeu, fine, Mei Hyun 3154, rani. gaem. 1, elfishy09, isroie106, ameliahyukee0404, Kim Eun Bom, fishyhae, BunnyEvilKim, hyukieraa, TiasPrahastiwi, lee ikan, araaaa, minmi arakida, Cique, Heldamagnae, Nanaxzz, no name, Yenie Cho94, Arum Junnie, jaeji, iciici137, mizukhy yank eny, D. E. K, nyukkunyuk, nurichan4, MonkeyShim, Miss Chocoffee, el, Rnye, kartikawaii, DHLiu, witdia. kyuhyuk, faridaanggra, siti. sisun, ahahyuk, kakimulusheenim, guixianstan, elfrida, munakyumin137, seira minkyu, NayLee, HHSminah, HAEHYUK IS REAL, YhaJewel, Dhany.**


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

 **Will You Be My Husband?**

.

.

.

 **Pair: Haehyuk**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: GS/Romance/Humor(sedikit)**

 **Summary: Sungguh, janji itu terucap dua puluh tahun yang lalu saat Donghae baru berumur tujuh tahun, ingusan dan polos tak tertolong. Jadi normal bukan jika ia kebingungan saat tiba-tiba** **wanita** **ini menagih janjinya, minta dinikahi olehnya.**

.

.

.

Iris cokelat itu hanya menatap bodoh pada wanita yang sedang lahap mengunyah makanan di depannya. Donghae mengamati bagaimana wanita yang masih dengan mata sebab itu kini memiliki pipi yang mengembung karena terisi penuh oleh makanan yang ia kunyah tapi tangannya masih saja belum berhenti memasukan makanan di mulut kecilnya. Laki-laki ini sendiri baru makan dua suapan tapi terhenti saat melihat cara makan wanita ini yang seperti tidak ada hari esok. Astaga, Donghae baru tahu kalau Lee Hyukjae itu rakus juga, rakus tapi tetap cantik. Donghae mengeleng atas pemikirannya lalu kembali memperhatikan Hyukjae. Kalau begini terus wanita depannya itu akan tersedak.

"Uhuk... uhuk!"

Apa Donghae bilang. Hyukjae langsung meraih gelas air yang disodorkan Donghae, meneguknya hingga habis. Kenapa wanita ini masih saja terlihat mempesona walau dengan belepotan air begitu? Donghae pasti sudah gila.

Mereka ada di ruang tamu sekarang, duduk di kerpet sambil menikmati makanan pesan antar dari restoran Cina. Setelah berhasil menghentikan tangis Hyukjae akibat kekacauan di dapur, Donghae membujuk wanita ini untuk makan. Sekedar pengalih perhatian agar wanita ini berhenti meminta maaf padanya, lagi pula Donghae tahu menangis itu melelahkan dan menguras energi. Dan melihat betapa kurusnya gadis ini Donghae takut ia pingsan dehidrasi karena kebanyakan menangis.

Apa Donghae lupa jika Hyukjae seorang artis? Menangis adalah kesehariannya.

Melihat keadaan jiwa wanita ini yang mungkin belum stabil (menurut pikiran berlebihan Donghae), kompromi soal pengusiran wanita ini terpaksa kembali Donghae tunda. Ia mana tega. Setiap mengingat bagaimana iris hitam itu berembun dan menatapnya begitu memelas seketika langsung menghancurkan pertahanan Donghae. Membuatnya tak berdaya.

Hah, sudahlah.

Iris cokelat lelaki itu kembali melihat wanita cantik di depannya.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau makan? Tubuh terlalu kurus itu tak baik untuk kesehatan."Itu sebenarnya pertanyaan retoris dan tak perlu dijawab tapi tidak begitu yang tertangkap otak Hyukjae.

"Kemarin pagi, terakhir kali aku minum yogurt sebelum ke bandara kalau tak salah."Wanita itu menjawabnya begitu saja membuat Donghae langsung meletakkan sumpitnya.

"Kemarin pagi?!Kanapa kau tidak bilang?!" Tanya Donghae tak percaya.

" _Gwencana_. Ini sudah biasa."

"Apanya yang biasa? Astaga kenapa kau tak bilang jika belum makan. Ini makan yang banyak!" Donghae mulai mengomel sambil memberikan daging miliknya pada wanita di depannya.

" _Jinja, gwencana_. Setiap hari memang begitu. Aku tak pernah makan lebih dari 500 kalori."

"Mwo? Kau sedang bercanda, kau bisa pingsan kalau cara makanmu seperti itu!"

"Sejauh ini aku belum pernah pingsan, memang terkadang lemas."

"Kenapa menyiksa tubuh sendiri seperti itu, untuk apa melakukan hal sejauh itu?"

Sumpit Donghae semakin banyak memindahkan lauk ke dalam mangkuk nasi Hyukjae. Tak sadar jika Hyukjae memperhatikannya.

"Tentu saja supaya terlihat cantik."

Jawaban itu membuat Donghae mendongak, melihat senyum merekah wanita didepannya.

"Supaya terlihat cantik saat bertemu Donghae."

Hah?

Donghae lupa bernafas. Bahkan tubuhnya begitu kaku sekarang, seperti dipaku permanen di lantai. Berbanding terbalik dengan jantungnya yang mulai memompa dengan kecepatan maksimum mengirim desiran aneh keseluruh tubuhnya.

Barusan wanita ini bilang apa?

Hyukjae kembali makan dengan lahap tak menghiraukan efek luar biasa yang dirasan lelaki di depannya akibat perkataannya. Yang ia tahu ia harus menghabiskan semua makanannya, lupakan soal diet karena makanan ini dari Donghae. Donghae sudah bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan uang dan membeli makanan ini, jadi sebagai calon istri yang baik Hyukjae harus menghargai jiri payah calon suaminya. Pada akhirnya segala yang ia lakukan memang untuk Donghae.

Selalu untuk Donghae.

.

.

.

"Apa! Melepasnya?! Kalian gila, hah!" Sungguh teriakan dan kata-kata kasar itu sangat tak pantas keluar dari bibir merah wanita cantik di depan Siwon ini. Iris hitam kelam namun menawan itu menatap tajam kearahnya, membuat nyali pemilik management artis itu menciut. Bahkan kehadiran asistennya di ruang kerjanya sama sekali tak mengurangi aura hitam seorang Kim Kibum.

Sebutan _The Devil Manager_ untuk wanita ini bukanlah isapan jempol belaka. Bahkan Siwon bisa melihat tanduk merah diatas kepala Kibum, _well_ tentu itu hanya imaginasi akibat ketakutannya.

"M-Masalah ini sudah berkembang menjadi lebih serius. Para netizen mulai curiga dengan ketidak hadiran Hyukjae dibeberapa acara yang sudah terjadwal. Bahkan di sosial media fansnya mulai ramai membicarakannya. Belum lagi sudah mulai bermunculan gosib-gosib miring tentang Lee Hyukjae, Kibum- _shi_."

Gigi Kibum berbunyi gemeretak menahan kesal. Ia tahu hal itu semua tanpa perlu diingatkan.

"Jadi-em... kerena itu..." Siwon melirik asistennya khawatir saat akan mengatakan hal sama lagi, hal yang Siwon tahu tidak disukai wanita di depannya ini.

"Karena itu kami melapas tanggung jawab Lee Hyukjae darimu dan biarkan kami yang menanganinya mulai sekarang. Kau akan dipindahkann untuk mengurus artis lainnya."

Dan Siwon langsung menyesal mengatakan hal itu saat melihat tatapan tajam Kibum berubah menjadi begitu dingin, benar-benar membuat aura mencekam seperti di film horor. Wanita itu berjalan ke arah meja Siwon lalu menunduk mendekatkan wajahnya pada atasannya yang masih duduk di balik meja kacanya.

Siwon mundur, dari jarak sedekat ini ia bisa mencium wangi lembut wanita di depannya membuat kepalanya pusing entah kenapa.

"Dengar _Sangjanim_ , aku dan Hyukjae sudah bekerja bersama lebih dari sepuluh tahun. Jauh sebelum kau menduduki jabatan ini. Aku yang menemaninya dari seorang artis pemula hingga menjadi yang terbaik di Korea seperti sekarang. Tak ada yang lebih mengenalnya dariku di perusahaan ini karena aku selalu bersamanya hampir 24 jam sehari."

Siwon tak mengatakan apapun, otaknya tidak menyimak karena ia sibuk mengagumi paras di depannya. Ia bahkan menelan ludahnya saat melihat pergerakan bibir merah wanita ini. Sepertinya otaknya sudah keluar jalur.

"Jadi jangan pernah memintaku untuk melepasnya, ia tanggung jawabku dan seterusnya akan menjadi tanggung jawabku. Aku akan menyelesaikan masalah ini sesegera mungkin, yang perlu _Sangjanim_ lakukan hanya duduk disini dan biarkan aku bekerja. Tak perlu menguras tenaga anda untuk ikut campur masalah ini, mengerti?"

Tanpa sadar Siwon malah menganguk membuat secretarisnya menepuk keningnya, kenapa atasannya ini begitu lemah? Ini siapa yang Presdir siapa yang hanya manager biasa?

" _Good_."

Kibum menjauhkan tubuhnya lalu berbalik akan berjalan keluar, namun baru beberapa langkah Kibum kembali ingat sesuatu. Wanita itu berbalik.

"Dan jangan pernah berniat memecatku sebelum masalah ini selesai, _Sangjanim_." Katanya dingin sebelum keluar ruangan. Begitu sosok wanita itu menghilang Siwon langsung lemas di tempat duduknya.

" _Sangjanim_ , bukankah ini sudah keterlaluan. Bagaimana mungkin ia melawan perintah atasan seperti itu!" Siwon sama sekali tak menghiraukan perkataan sekretarisnya.

Ia meraba dadanya, merasaka jantungnya yang berdetak begitu cepat dan keras. Seumur hidup baru kali ini Siwon merasakan ketakutan dan terpesona dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Sedangkan diruangan lain terlihat Kibum yang berjalan mondar mandir dengan kecemasan luar biasa. Hyukjae belum ditemukan, orang-orang suruhannya masih belum memberinya kabar apa-apa. Sedangkan situasi diluar semakin menghawatirkan. Orang-orang mulai curiga dan ini akan berdampak semakin besar jika dibiarkan.

Dan apa tadi? Dia akan dipindahkan mengurus artis lain? Mimpi saja. Artisnya adalah Hyukjae dan akan seperti itu sampai gadis nakal itu ditemukan. Ia tidak akan membiarkan atasannya yang mengurus hal ini. Bukan demi dirinya tapi demi Hyukjae juga.

Jika perusahaan yang mengurus permasalah Hyukjae ia takut mereka akan bertindak tanpa memikirkan artis mereka, tak mau rugi. Sedangkan jika hal ini tetap Kibum yang mengurus setidaknya mereka bisa bicara hati ke hati dan menyelaikannya dengan baik tanpa merugikan satu sama lain. Kibum tentu masih memikirkan perasaan wanita yang ia anggap seperti adiknya itu, ia yakin pasti alasan Hyukjae begitu kuat hingga berbuat nekat seperti itu.

Ia hanya berharap alasan itu masuk akal.

.

.

.

Erangan Donghae terdengar saat ia mencoba merengangkan tangannya. Namja itu berjalan ke kamarnya sambil memijat pudaknnya yang terasa pegal di sana sini. Tidur di sofa membuat tubuhnya serasa diisi semen lalu dibiarkan semalaman, kaku. Yah mau bagaimana lagi kamarnya disabotase mahluk cantik bernama Lee Hyukjae dan Donghae tak diberi pilihan lain selain mengalah. Membiarkan wanita itu tidur nyaman di kasurnya yang hangat sedangkan dia di sofa yang keras, dingin, ditemani nyamuk yang tak berhenti menghisap darahnya. Beruntung ini akhir pekan.

Tangannya terulur membuka pintu perlahan, ia sempat heran saat tak mendapati sosok Hyukjae di kamarnya, bahkan selimut dan bantal sudah tertata begitu rapi di atas ranjang.

Ke mana gadis itu?

Donghae mulai menebak-nebak keberadaan Hyukjae sambil membuka lemarinya berniat mengambil baju ganti. Tapi matanya langsung terbelalak saat melihat isi lemarinya yang mendadak berubah total. Seluruh pakaiannya memang masih lengkap tak ada yang kurang, hanya saja kini berdampingan dengan pakaian-pakaian asing yang diperuntukan untuk wanita. Astaga apa yang sudah dilakukan Hyukjae dengan lemarinya? Tak mau bengong seperti orang bodoh lebih lama, Donghae segera mengambil pakaiannya dan berjalan tergesa ke kamar mandi, wajahnya sempat memerah saat menemukan bra di tumpukan pakaian dalamnya.

Dengan sedikit terburu karena gugup Donghae masuk ke kamar mandi, ia akan belanja setelah ini karena kulkasnya sudah hampir tak ada isinya. Ia mulai melucuti pakaiannya bersiap untuk mandi. Namun saat berbalik sambil akan menurunkan celananya, Donghae membeku.

Responnya sama persis dengan wanita di depannya sekarang.

Wanita yang kini berendam di _bathup_ kamar mandinya. Wanita yang memperlihatkan kulitnya yang begitu putih menyainggi busa yang mengelilinginya. Wanita yang sekarang sangat Donghae yakini tak memakai apa-apa dibalik busa-busa itu.

Hyukjae perlahan menunduk, seluruh wajahnya memerah hingga ketelinganya. Wanita itu sangat malu, ia mengigit bibirnya menahan debaran jantungnya yang begitu keras sebelum dengan suara pelan berucap.

"Aku tahu kita akan menikah, tapi aku masih belum siap jika mandi bersama."

Kalimat itu langsung menyadarkan Donghae dari kelinglungannya, ia dengan cepat menyambar pakaiaannya kembali lalu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pintu yang tak sengaja terbanting keras. Dengan serampangan memakai bajunya sambil berlari. Membuka pintu kamar, berlari menuruni tangga, membuka pintu depan, berlari kerumah tetangga lalu sekali lagi dengan brutal menggedornya tanpa ampun. Hanya untuk mengeluh bahwa ia baru saja melakukan dosa besar.

Sungguh hari ini untuk pertama kali selama hidupnya Donghae merasa menjadi orang paling mesum sedunia.

.

.

.

Well, setelah insiden tak mengenakkan di kamar mandi akhirnya Donghae bisa menghadapi Hyukjae lagi. Ia kembali kerumahnya sendiri setelah menumpang mandi dirumah Hankyung _family_. Meski sempat canggung akhirnya kedua manusia berbeda gender ini berbicara satu sama lain. Dengan jantung yang bedebar keras tentu saja. Dan dengan perut yang tergelitiku dari dalam tentu saja.

"Belanja?"

"Ne, tak akan lama karena itu baik-baiklah dirumah."

Donghae memakai jaketnya, tampilannya sangat kasual jika dihari libur seperti ini membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan di mata Hyukjae.

"Aku ikut~, ya? Ikut ikut! Ya? Ya? Ya?" Tangan kurus itu mencengkram lengan Donghae lalu menggoyang-goyangkannya ringan. Iris hitamnya terlihat begitu berbinar dengan senyuman manis yang tak bisa ditolak.

Dan hasilnya tentu saja dapat kita tebak, Donghae mengangguk mengiyakan. Tanpa perlawan berarti.

Oh, apa ada yang heran dengan sikap Donghae? Merasa Donghae terlalu baik pada Hyukjae? Yah memang benar. Setelah kejadian hujan lokal di dapurnya tempo hari, Donghae beranggapan bahwa Hyukjae adalah wanita yang berhati lembut dan rapuh. Ia tak bisa menghadapi hal-hal keras sedikit saja. Sedikit saja sentakan keras mengenainya maka airmata akan deras keluar. Wanita ini terlalu polos, terlalu murni. Membuat lelaki itu tak sampai hati mengusirnya dengan kasar.

Jadi Donghae mengubah rencananya. Ia memutuskan setidaknya beberapa hari lagi menampung wanita ini di rumahnya sebelum dengan perlahan memberinya pengertian dan menyuruhnya pulang ke rumahnya sendiri. Tapi tentu saja ia tak akan membuatnya terlalu lama, tetangganya akan curiga dan ia tak mau dituduh menculik anak gadis orang nantinya. Ibunya bisa pingsan jika mendengarnya.

Kembali lagi pada Donghae, sekarang ia sudah sampai di salah satu supermarket di pusat kota, berdiri sambil mendorong troli berisi beberapa belanjaan. Iris cokelatnya tak bisa berhenti menatap Hyukjae yang bergelayutan pada lengannya dengan kebengongan luar biasa.

" _Yeobo_ , aku ingin susu strawberry itu. Ayo belikan! Aku mau itu!"

Ia bukan bengong karena terpukau dengan rengekan Hyukjae yang sangat menggemaskan. Ada hal lain yang lebih tak masuk akal disini.

" _Yeobo_ kenapa diam saja? Ayo belikan! Kau tak kasihan pada calon anakmu?" Rengek Hyukjae sambil mengelus perut buncitnya.

Wow wow tunggu dulu! Tunggu dulu, jangan langsung menuduh Donghae macam-macam. Demi Tuhan, Donghae tidak (belum) menghamili Hyukjae. Ini seratus persen kamuflase belaka. Itu bukan bayi, itu hanya bantalan yang entah Hyukjae dapat dari mana. Ini hanya bentuk penyamarannya belaka. Bagaimanapun Hyukjae adalah artis terkenal, semua orang Korea mengenalnya. Jadi ia tidak bisa keluar rumah begitu saja selayaknya orang normal.

Penyamaran dengan topi, masker, dan matel terlalu _mainstream_ menurutnya dan tak bisa menipu para penggemar jaman sekarang, apalagi ini musim panas tentu akan sangat mencolok. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk berpura-pura sebagai ibu hamil, ibu hamil lengkap dengan suami tampan disampingnya. Tak akan ada yang menaruh curiga padanya bahkan jika ia memakai masker untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya sekalipun. Orang-orang akan berfikir ia ibu hamil yang tak ingin anaknya terkontaminasi udara berpolusi. Hyukjae cerdas bukan?

" _Yeobo_ ~!"

Dengan manja Hyukjae menggosok pipinya di lengan Donghae.

"Baik, baik akan ku belikan."

Donghae mengambil beberapa susu strawberry di rak, membuat Hyukjae bersorak gembira. Bukan hanya itu Donghae yang entah kenapa menjadi begitu penurut dan mengambil apapun yang Hyukjae tunjuk, membuat ibu-ibu di sekitar mereka berdecak kagum. Ada yang bilang Donghae suami pengertian, baik hati, dan pecinta keluarga. Benar-benar menjadi sosok idaman.

Awalnya Donghae tak memperhatikan tapi saat berjalan ke kasir ia sadar jika jumlah belanjaannya bertambak dua kali lipat dan didominasi makanan manis. Donghae menepuk keningnya. Ia disini untuk membeli bahan makanan bukan makanan ringan. Ia menyerahkan troli pada Hyukjae yang sibuk menyedot susu strawberrynya.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan mengambil daging dan sayur sebentar."

Hyukjae mengangguk patuh.

"Jangan kemana-mana!" Serunya sebelum menghilang di deretan rak meninggalkan Hyukjae didekat meja kasir.

Wanita itu berdiri bosan sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Sebenarnya ia sedikit was-was keluar ditempat umum seperti ini. Ia takut manager atau orang-orang perusahaan menemukannya. Tidak lucu bukan mereka tak sengaja bertemu lalu menyeret Hyukjae kembali kekesibukannya? Hyukjae cemberut memikirkannya.

Ia tidak mau!

Ia sudah bukan artis lagi.

Ia calon istri Lee Donghae. Titik!

Lagi pula mana mungkin managernya tiba-tiba saja disini, mustahil.

Brak.

Troli itu tak sengaja menabrak troli Hyukjae membuat beberapa makanan kaleng terjatuh ke lantai. Hyukjae segera membungkuk dengan sedikit kesulitan karena bayi palsunya, membuat pemilik troli yang lain dengan sigap mengambilkannya.

"Maafkan aku."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa."

Keduanya bangkit lalu saling melempar senyum. Namun saat melihat wajah masing-masing keduanya terbelalak tak percaya.

Hyukjae langsung berlari dari sana tanpa pikir panjang meninggalkan wanita lainnya terbengong sebentar di sana sebelum dengan keras meneriakinya.

"Lee Hyukjae! JANGAN LARI!"

Semua orang langsung menengok keheranan, tapi Hyukjae tak peduli ia harus kabur sekarang. Astaga bagaimana mungkin manegernya ada disini sekarang?! Hyukjae tadi hanya menerka-nerka bukan berdoa, kenapa malah dikabulkan? Kenapa Hyukjae begitu sial hari ini!

"Hyukjae kembali!"

Teriakan Kibum semakin membuat Hyukjae panik, ia mempercepat langkah kakinya melewati rak-rak besar yang ada di supermarket itu. Menuju stan sayur dan daging.

Donghae! Dimana Donghae!

Tak memerlukan waktu lama untuk iris hitamnya menangkap sosok Donghae yang sedang memilih daging. Wanita itu lekas berlari kearahnya dan tanpa aba-aba menarik laki-laki itu begitu saja membuat sayur yang ada ditangan lelaki itu jatuh berserakan sebelum mengajaknya berlari menghindar.

"Wae? Ada apa ini?" Donghae yang tak mengerti tentu langsung bertanya sambil mengimbangi langkah cepat gadis di sampingnya.

"Aku dikejar iblis!."

"Mwo?"

Donghae menengok kebelakang dan melihat seorang wanita cantik sedang mengejar mereka.

"Kita tak boleh tetangkap, ayo cepat!"

Keduanya lekas keluar dari supermarket itu lalu menuju parkiran, dengan tergesa masuk ke dalam mobil. Menyalakan mesin lalu segera berbalik meluncurkaan mobil keluar dari area itu. Melihat hal itu Kibum juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ia segera mengendari mobilnya untuk mengejar mobil yang berisi artis asuhannya itu. Kibum tak akan melepaskannya kali ini.

"Cepat Donghae cepat! Kibum Eonni tepat dibelakang!"

"Aku tidak bisa lebih cepat dari ini, kita bisa ditilang jika melebihi batas kecepatan normal."

Hyukjae sudah tak peduli lagi, ia menekan kaki Donghae hingga membuatnya menginjak pedal gas begitu dalam.

"Yah! Hentikan itu!" Seru Donghae saat mobilnya menyentuh kecepatan diatas normal. Pandangan matanya langsung berubah horror saat melihat ada lampu merah didepannya.

"Kita harus berhenti! Lampunya merah!"

"Andweee!"

Dan mobil hitam itu langsung menerobos lampu merah begitu saja, meninggalkan Kibum yang mengerem mendadak tepat di lampu merah. Wanita itu hanya dapat mengumpat kesal saat mobil hitam itu menghilang dipersimpangan jalan.

Mereka lolos.

Tak benar-benar lolos sebenarnya, karena otaknya sudah menyimpan digit angka plat nomor mobil itu. Kibum seorang profesonal, ia tak akan kalah dengan tanan kosong tentu saja.

Sedangkan di dalam mobil lainnya Hyukjae bisa bernafas lega saat tak mendapati mobil managernya dibelakang mereka, sama sekali tidak mengindahkan tatapaan Donghae padanya. Laki-laki itu tidak percaya dengan yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Ngebut dijalanan dan menerobos lampu merah! Bagaimana jika ada polisi yang melihat. Mereka akan kena tilang.

Ngiiiiiiiiuuuuuu

Kedua orang itu langsung membeku, suara sirine. Dan benar saja sebuah mobil polisi kini tepat di belakang mereka. Untuk yang satu ini mereka tak bisa lari, mau tak mau akhirnya mereka menepi.

Donghae dapat melihat seorang polisi keluar dari mobil dan berjalanan menhampiri mereka melalui kaca spion.

"Hae, ikuti aku ne!"

"Huh?"

Belum sempat Donghae memproses apa yang tarjadi, tiba-tiba saja Hyukjae mencengkram satu lenganya lalu berteriak begitu keras.

"SAKIIIIIT!" Serunya mengagetkan Donghae dan polisi yang mendekati jendela mobil. Tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk mengelus perutnya sambil mengeliat resah seperti menahan sakit luar biasa.

"Tuan, istri anda baik-baik saja?"

"N-ne?" Donghae hanya bisa merespon bodoh keadaan sekitarnya, ia juga kebingungan sekarang.

"Aku tidak baik-baik saja! Rumah sakit rumah saki! _Yeobo_ , anakmu akan keluar, cepat!"

Sontak hal itu membuat kedua pria disana panik terbawa suasana.

"" _Aigo aigo_ , air ketubanku pecah! _Yeobo_ bagaimana ini! Rumah sakit! Aku ingin rumah sakit!"

Acting yang hebat. Hyukjae benar-benar persis seperti orang yang akan melahirkan. Bahkan wajahnya bisa sampai memerah dan berkeringat seperti menahan sakit yang Donghae yakini sama sakali tak dirasakannya.

"Maafkan saya karena melanggar lalu lintas, tapi istri saya akan melahirkan. Kami harus segera kerumah sakit sekarang!" Donghae berbicara pada polisi dengan raut wajah panik menambah rumit suasana. Bisa ia dengar jeritan kesakitan Hyukjae yang semakin lama semakin keras. Wow benar-benar acting dari artis top Korea.

" _Yeobo_! SAKIT!"

"Arkh!"

Jeritan Hyukjae disusul dengan teriakan Donghae karena wanita itu yang tiba-tiba menjambak rambutnya dengan brutal. Membuat polisi itu menatap ngeri kearah mereka, menyimpan kembali surat tilang ditangannya.

"Silahkan tuan, anda hanya perlu berbelok ke kanan melewati jembatan untuk sampai kerumah sakit terdekat."

"Ne, terimah kasih."

Donghae menunduk sejenak sebelum kembali melajukan mobilnya sesuai interuksi polisi. Saat sudah cukup jauh, teriakan serta jambakan Hyukjae langsung berhenti. Kedua mata mereka bertemu pandang sejenak sebelum tawa keduanya langsung meledak. Situasi barusan benar-benar lucu, bisa-bisanya mereka melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu.

Mereka tertawa bersama, mengikis jarak tak kasat mata itu secara perlahan sebelum mereka kembali saling melihat. Kali ini saling melempar senyum sebelum mata Hyukjae menangkap supermarket lain tak jauh dari mereka.

"Lihat, ada supermarket lagi, kita bisa belanja ulang disana." Perkataan Hyukjae ditutup dengan senyum yang begitu cerah.

Senyum yang membuat perasaan Donghae menghangat. Dengan lembut Donghae mengacak rambut Hyukjae lalu mebelokan mobil ke arah supermarket.

Harus Donhae akui keberadaan wanita ini tak buruk juga, yah meski jambakannya lumayan sakit.

.

.

.

Heechul, wanita cantik itu kini berdiri di depan rumah tetangganya. Menekan bel sambil membawa pie apel buatannya berniat berbagi, terlihat Temin yang berdiri disebelahnya mencengkram rok ibunya erat sambil melihat sekelilinya tak minat. Heechul hanya berharap Donhae sudah pulang kalau tidak ia akan meletakkan pienya di depan pintu.

Ceklek.

Baru Heechul akan menyapa Donghae tapi niatan itu urung saat mlihat orang lain yang membuka pintu putih itu. Heechul hanya dapat melihat dahi dan mata orang itu karena pintu yang sedikit terbuka tapi cukup membuatnya yakin jika itu bukan Donghae.

"Halo, apa Donghae- _shi_ ada dirumah?"

"Siapa?"

"Aku tetangga sebelah. Pagi ini aku membuat banyak sekali pie apel jadi aku ingin membagikan kebeberapa tetangga."

"Tetangga!" Sosok itu langsung saja membuka pintu lebar memperlihatkan sosoknya yang cantik. Matanya berbinar saat mendengar kata "tetangga". Iris hitamnya melihat pie apel ditangan Heechul dengan penuh minat.

Heechul menyipitkan matanya, melihat wanita didepannya dari atas kebawah, wajahnya sangat tak asing. Dimana Heechul pernah melihatnya.

"Maaf, anda siapa?"

Mendengarnya sosok itu segera merapikan rambutnya lalu menjabat tangan Heechul ramah.

"Lee Hyukjae, calon istri Donghae."

Mengejutkan, Heechul benar-benar terkejut mendengarnya. Selama ini ia pikir Donghae adalah bujangan kesepian yang tinggal sendiri. Siapa yang sangka bujangan kesepian itu punya calon istri secantik ini. Dan siapa namanya tadi? Lee Hyukjae? Seperti nama artis itu. Kalau dilihat-lihat wanita ini memang mirip dengan artis bernama Hyukjae itu.

Heechul mengelengkan kepalanya, jaman sekarang banyak sekali orang yang operasi plastik agar mirip artis idolanya. Bahkan nama pun bisa disamakan, hebat.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Hyukjae- _shi_ , aku Heechul tetangga sebelah." Heechul mengenalkan diri sambil menunjuk rumahnya yang ada disebelah.

"Dan ini Taemin, anakku."

Hyukjae langsung berjongkok menyamai tinggi Taemin.

"Ow, kau sangat manis sayang." Ia menyentil hidung Taemin membuat bocah lelaki itu memerah malu.

Ketiga orang itu langsung memasuki rumah dipandu oleh Hyukjae, sama sekali tidak sadar jika sejak tadi ada yang mengamati gerak gerik mereka dari jauh. Dari sebuah mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari rumah itu.

Lelaki dengan teropong itu lekas menghubungi seseorang dijalur lain.

" _Apa yang kau dapat?"_

"Saya menemukannya, saya yakin dia seratus persen Lee Hyukjae. Ia tinggal dengan laki-laki bernama Lee donghae disalah satu rumah di sini."

" _Bagus, kalau begitu cari informasi selengkapnya mengenai Lee Donghae."_

"Baik Kibum- _shi_."

Kibum menutup ponselnya. Bebannya sedikit ringan saat mengetahui keberadaan Hyukjae sekarang, meski ia cukup terkejut Hyukjae tinggal dengan seorang laki-laki asing. Ia tak pernah tahu Hyukjae mengenal laki-laki diluar sepengetahuannya.

Lalu siapa itu Lee Donghae?

Sudahlah, ia bisa memikirkan siapa Lee Donghae nanti saat informasinya ia dapat. Yang penting sekarang Hyukjae sudah ditemukan. Bibir merah itu tiba-tiba saya menyeringai.

"Kau tak akan bisa lari lagi sekarang gadis nakal."

.

.

.

Ini hampir siang tapi Donghae belum juga selesai dengan jemurannya. Iris cokelat melirik sekitar untuk mencari sosok Hyukjae yang entah menghilang kemana. Wanita itu, dia yang mengusulkan hal ini tapi lihat Donghae yang harus mengerjakan semuanya. Dasar.

Pagi ini Donghae yang merasa tumpukan pakaian kotornya menumpuk pun berniat mencuci, hal ini membuat wanita yang serumah dengannya itu tiba-tiba saja memiliki usul untuk sekalian mencuci seluruh seprai dan korden. Tentu Donghae begitu terkejut dengan usul itu, ingin mengatakan jika ia akan membawanya saja ke londry. Namun Hyukjae keburu bersemangat dan menarik tangan Donghae untuk mencuci semua itu dibelakang rumah. Secara manual, Donghae ulangi sekali lagi. Manual.

Alhasil disinilah ia sekarang menjemur seluruh seprai dan korden rumah di pekarangan belakang.

"Donghae!"

Donghae langsung terlonjak kaget saat wajah Hyukjae tiba-tiba saja muncul di sebrang jemuran. Wanita itu terkekeh saat melihat wajah terkejut Donghae. Sangat manis dan mengemaskan.

"Berhenti main-main dan bantu aku menjemur, carikan penjepit di ruang cuci!" Ucap Donghae sambil memegangi seprai putih berbahan katun yang sangat tipis. Seprai ini berkali-kali hampir terbang tertiup angin karena hampir kering.

Tapi bukannya melaksanakan mandat Donghae, Hyukjae malah mengerling jahil lalu mengeleng tanda tak mau. Membuat Donghae menatapnya tak percaya.

"Mwo? Yah!" Serunya saat melihat Hyukjae yang malah pergi meninggalkannya.

Wanita itu justru tertawa saat mendengar nada jengkel Donghae. Hyukjae malah menyalakan keran yang membuat seluruh penyiram rumput menyala. Menyemprotkan air secara memutar. Seperti air mancur di pusat kota. Hyukjae berlarian direrumputan sambil tertawa bahagia.

"Aish, Jinca!"

Berbanding terbalik dengan Hyukjae, Donghae sebal sekali. Lihat seluruh seprai dan korden yang kembali basah kuyup akibat ulah wanita ini. Lelaki itu berjalan mendekati Hyukjae, menagkap wanita nakal ini untuk sedikit memberinya pelajaran. Namun Hyukjae yang seperti bisa menebak jalan pikiran Donghae malah mendoroh tubuhnya kearah Donghae. Membuat laki-laki itu jatuh terduduk di rumput hijau dengan Hyukjae di pangkuannya. Donghae sudah akan berseru marah namun saat melihat apa yang ada didepannya ia terdiam.

Hyukjae tertawa diapangkuan Donghae, membuat lelaki itu melihat betapa cantik wanita ini saat tertawa seperti ini. Kedua iris itu bertemu, Donghae dapat melihat iris hitam itu begitu jernih dengan cerminan kejujuran hati sang pemiliknya, kelembutan hati wanita di hadapannya. Membuat sensasi aneh yang tiba-tiba mengalir ditubuhnya. Hingga perlahan tanpa bisa dicegah bibirnya ikut melengkung senyum untuk wanita ini.

Saat itu Donghae sadar bahwa ia tak akan bisa marah pada wanita ini.

Mereka mengekspresikan kebahagian mereka satu sama lain, membaginya satu sama lain. Sebelum tawa Hyukjae menghilang dan ikut menatap Donghae dengan pandangan yang begitu penuh kasih. Pandangan yang membuat Donghae terperangkap. Wajah gadis itu yang perlahan mendekat padanya. Membuat lelaki itu terdiam.

Rasanya seperti ia tiba-tiba saja dihipnotis.

Segalanya tiba-tiba menghilang disekitarnya, seluruh inderanya hanya berpusat pada wanita ini saat pelahan jarak itu semakin terkikis. Sama sekali tak menyadari saat angin yang cukup kencang menerbangkan seprai putih itu ke udara. Dan perlahan jatuh menutup seluruh tubuh mereka tepat saat bibir mereka bertemu.

Tepat saat Donghae merasakan jatungnya yang meledak, tepat saat Donghae merasakan sensasi luar biasa dari bibir lembut itu.

Donghae mendapat ciuman dari wanita ini tepat setelah mencuci.

Donghae mendapat ciuman dari wanita ini tepat diatas rerumputan hijau.

Donghae mendapat ciuman dari wanita ini tepat dibawah seprai yang setengah kering.

Donghae mendapat ciuman dari wanita ini tepat ditempat dan suasana paling tak romantis.

Meski begitu, sadar atau tidak...

 _He is in love now._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

Pertama-tama aku mau minta maaf buat yang masih nunggu ff ini, maaf atas keterlambatan yang mungkin keterlaluan ini. Tapi seperti yang aku bilang aku sedang penelitian skripsi jadi banyak hal tak terduga yang terjadi belakangan ini. Kurasa kemarin-kemarin aku terlalu menyepelekan skripsi sambil tetep nulis ff, padahal temenku udah mewanti-wanti dan menasehati.

Dan ternyata emang berat.

Ugh jadi beberapa minggu kemarin aku terpaksa mendahulukan skripsiku dahulu. Aku bahkan menghindari membuka ffn, sebagai pencegahan agar gak tergoda hahaha

Sekali lagi I'm so so sorry dear, maaf untuk kalian semua.

Aku balas semua review kalian di cap 2, untuk yang signed silangkan cek Pmnya ya : )

 **haeri lee: ini udah :)**

 **elfrida: Oke dear :)**

 **fishyhae: syukurlah kalo kata-katanya udah cukup manis. Nanti capther terakhir bakal kebuka semua.**

 **Ys: sama2. Terbaik.**

 **Nanaxzz: Hae udah liat cuciannya kok, mana bisa Hae marah ama Hyuk. Ow ow stop hal-hal berating M-nya, ini rate T dear wkwkwkw. Enggak hilang ingatan kok, santai aja.**

 **D. E. K: Bukan Cuma kamu, aku juga mau cowok macem Hae hahaha/digorok Hyuk.**

 **haehyuk love: ikut senang karena kamu suka :)**

 **elfishy09: makasih dear :)**

 **Yenie Cho94: hahaha, ikut seneng kalo kau nikmatin ceritaa ini.**

 **Nemonkey: setuju dear**

 **mizukhy yank eny: hahaha, ia ini lanjut :)**

 **dharma hyukie: ayo, aku bantuin baea mereka kepenghulunya hahaha**

 **Miss Chocoffee: ini update dear :)**

 **kyde: ini udah lanjut dear**

Terima kasih untuk kalian semua, yang terlibat, yang baca, yang review, pokoknya semuanya.

See u Last Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

.

 **Will You Be My Husband?**

.

.

.

 **Pair: Haehyuk**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: GS/Romance/Humor(sedikit)**

 **Summary: Sungguh, janji itu terucap dua puluh tahun yang lalu saat Donghae baru berumur tujuh tahun, ingusan dan polos tak tertolong. Jadi normal bukan jika ia kebingungan saat tiba-tiba** **wanita** **ini menagih janjinya, minta dinikahi olehnya.**

.

.

.

 _Hyukjae terkejut saat ia terbelit tali dan tak bisa bergerak. Matanya menyipit saat menangkap sosok hitam yang berjalan mendekatinya. Semakin dekat... semakin dekat, dan matanya langsung terbelalak saat mengetahui siapa yang orang didepannya._

" _Eonni!"_

 _Oh tidak, kenapa Kibum bisa ada didepannya sekarang?! Hyukjae semakin keras berontak, ia takut._

" _Kita pulang Hyukjae, kau akan pulang denganku..."_

" _Andwe! Aku tidak mau! Donghae! Donghae tolong aku!" Semakin keras Hyukjae berontak semakin erat pula tali yang melilitnya._

" _Tak akan ada yang menolongmu, gadis nakal hihihi..." Wajah Kibum menggelap dan matanya bersinar merah membuat Hyukjae semakin menjerit ketakutan._

 _Iris hitamnnya menangkap tangan manernya itu yang mendekatinya perlahan, semakin dekat...dekat... dan..._

"DONGHAE!"

Hyukjae terbangun dengan keringan dingin menetes di pelipisnya. Wanita itu melihat sekitar dengan waspada dan kebingungan. Tidak ada tali yang melilitnya, tidak ada Kibum yang terlihat begitu menakutkan. Dengan cepat ia menarik selimut hingga menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya, jantungnya masih berdebar sangat kencang karena ancaman luar biasa yang ia alami di alam bawah sadarnya.

Astaga, cuma mimpi? Kenapa seperti nyata sekali?

Perlahan nafas Hyukjae mulai tenang, dan saat debar jantunya sudah normal wanita itu beranjak dari kasur perlahan berjalan keluar kamar. Kaki pucatnya menapak pada tangga kayu yang dingin karena lupa memakai sandal rumah, menuruninya sebelum berjalan pelan menuju ruang tamu.

Donghae ada disana. Tidur di sofa dengan selimut yang tersingkap tak karuan. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka dengan dengkuran halus yang selaras dengan nafasnya. Hyukjae berdiri cemas sambil meremas jemarinya sendiri, sesekali iris hitamnya melirik Donghae lalu kembali mengedar ke segala arah. Ia ragu tapi ia tak berani tidur sendiri malam ini, mimpinya mengerikan.

Wanita itu dengan hati-hati mulai mendekat dan duduk disamping Donghae. Ia mengamati laki-laki itu sejenak sebelum perlahan merebah di area sempit yang tersisa. Kepalanya bersandar pada dada lelaki itu sebelum ia menarik selimut agar menutup sebagian tubuh mereka. Tangan kurusnya mencoba memeluk pinggang Donghae namun langsung membeku saat tiba-tiba saja lelaki itu bergerak dalam tidurnya.

Hyukjae pikir Donghae akan bangun akibat sentuhannya,namun ternyata tidak. Donghae tetap tidur dengan satu tangannya yang bergerak mengapit tubuh Hyukjae, semakin menekan tubuh keduanya menempel erat. Dan kepalanya perlahan bersadar pada Hyukjae, membuat wanita itu dapat merasakan hembusan nafas yang menyapu rambutnya.

Sudut bibir Hyukjae tertarik membuat sebuah senyuman, wanita itu balik memeluk Donghae erat sebelum memejamkan matanya. Merasakan tarikan nafas Donghae yang teratur serta mendengar detak jantung lelaki itu yang mengalun lembut.

Rasanya begitu hangat dan aman.

Tak akan ada lagi mimpi buruk yang akan menghampiri Hyukjae malam ini, hanya ada mimpi indah yang akan hadir.

.

.

.

Langkahnya terihat hati-hati, iris tajamnya waspada melihat sekitar meski begitu ia masih sempat membalas sapaan pegawainya. Sekretaris So yang dari tadi mengikutinya mulai jengah dengan tingkah aneh atasannya.

" _Sangjanim_ , kita harus segera ke ruangan anda bukannya main petak umpet seperti ini."

"Sebentar, aku juga sedang berusaha sampai keruanganku dengan selamat. Sekretaris So, apa lorong aman?"

Sekretaris So menghela nafas sambil mengangguk malas. Semakin hari semakin aneh saja kelakuan atasannya ini. Kemarin ia melamun seharian saat rapat pemengang saham, kemarinya lagi ia salah menandatangani berkas-berkas. Dan sekarang malah bertingkah seperti buronan yang di kejar polisi. Kenapa dengan orang ini sebenarnya?

Siwon kembali memastikan lorong kosong sebelum berjalan melewatinya. Ia mulai berjalan normal dengan wibawanya seperti biasa, namun saat sampai di persimpangan tubuhnya langsung menempel ditembok dengan tidak elitnya karena begitu terkejut menemukan sosok Kibum yang muncul dari arah berlawan hampir menabraknya. Tingkah anehnya membuat Kibum dan sekretaris So mengernyit keheranan.

Menangkap suasana aneh di sekitarnya Siwon segera membenarkan posisi berdirinya, berdehem sejenak, dan memaksakan senyum anehnya pada wanita itu. Tidak ingin terlalu ambil pusing, Kibum segera membungkuk padanya sebelum berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu dan membuat Siwon langsung menunduk lega saat sosok wanita itu tak terlihat. Tangannya kanannya memegang dadanya hanya untuk merasakan jantunganya yang berdetak sangat kuat.

Akhir-akhir ini ia sering sekali memikirkan wanita itu bahkan jika hanya ada ingatan tentang betapa galak dan dinginya wanita itu. Membuat tubuhnya merasakan sensai aneh yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan. Tatapan tajamnya, bentakannya, bahkan kata-kata dingin wanita itu seperti adegan film yang terus diputar berulang di otaknya. Belum lagi semalam ia memimpikan hal yang tidak-tidak tentang wanita itu dan membuatnya bertingkah aneh seperti ini, menghindar, bersembunyi, seakan Kibum bisa saja tahu kekurangajaran mimpi Siwon tentangnya. Meski begitu ada sesuatu yang mendesir di hatinya saat melihat wanita itu hari ini, membuat bibirnya tersenyum.

"Sekretaris So."

"Ye, _sangjanim_?"

"Hari ini dia cantik sekali ya?"

Hah?

Sekretaris So hanya bisa mengaga mendengarnya sebelum menggeleng prihatin sambil menghela nafas. Ia mengerti sekarang kenapa _Sangjanim-_ nya ini bertingkah sangat aneh.

.

.

.

" _Hyung_ , kau tidak makan siang?"

Donghae mengeleng pada teman kerjanya.

"Aku bawa bekal." Ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan kotak bekalnya dari tas. Berwarna biru dengan gambar Nemo diatasnya, pilihan Hyukjae saat mereka belanja beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Tumben, dari pacarmu ya _Hyung_?" Godaan itu membuat seburat merah muncul di pipi Donghae, sangat tak pantas dengan umurnya.

"Pergi sana! Dasar penganggu!"

Usir Donghae kesal yang malah mengundang tawa temannya. Tak butuh waktu lama ruang karyawan itu sepi, hanya tinggal seglintir karyawan yang juga membawa bekal seperti Donghae. Lelaki itu membuka bekalnya dan langsung terkekeh geli saat melihat tatanan bekalnya persis seperti bekal anak SD. Dengan nasi,rumput laut, sayur dan lauk yang dibentuk seperti wajah orang tersenyum.

Kenapa Hyukjae membuatkannya bekal seperti ini? Dia laki-laki dewasa berusia 27 tahun. Yah memang manis, tapi tetap saja sedikit aneh.

Mendengar perutnya yang berbunyi karena kelaparan, Donghae segera melahap bekalnya dengan senyum yang mengembang. Tak seenak masakan ibunya memang tapi entah kenapa Donghae tak bisa berhenti terus melahapnya. Ponselnya berbunyi membuat Donghae berhenti melahap bekalnya. Itu dari Hyukjae, senyum Donghae mengembang saat menjawabnya.

" _ **Haeeeeee!"**_

Donghae terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Wae?"

" _ **Sudah makan?"**_

"Ne, ini sedang makan."

" _ **Sudah makan bekalnya?"**_

"Ne, kan sudah kubilang ini sedang makan bekalnya."

" _ **Hehehe, enak?"**_

Donghae terdiam sambil melahap lauk danging dengan sumpitnya, sedikit keasinan.

" _Mashita_."

" _ **Benarkah?"**_

Kali ini Donghae melahap sayurnya, masih belum matang.

"Hm. Benar-benar enak."

Jeritan kebahagiaan di jalur lain itu membuat Donghae tersenyum, hatinya ikut menghangat saat mengetahui wanita ini bahagia. Tawa wanita itu bisa membuat senyum Donghae semakin melebar. Apapun yang wanita itu lakukan sekarang berdampak begitu besar pada Donghae, tanpa ia sadari.

" _ **Kalau begitu ingin kumasakan apa untuk makan malam?"**_

"Apa saja."

" _ **Jangan menjawab begitu, aku jadi bingung."**_

Donghae tertawa pelan, membayangkan wajah Hyukjae yang pasti cemberut dengan begitu mengemaskan.

"Masak saja apa yang kau suka, aku tak keberatan."

" _ **Kau yakin?"**_

"Yakin."

" _ **Baiklah, kalau begitu cepat pulang karena aku akan masak makanan yang paling enak. Muach!"**_

Pangilan terputus membuat Donghae terdiam sejenak sebelum mengeleng dengan senyumannya yang tampan. Wanita ini memang benar-benar pintar mengoda Donghae.

Entah sejak kapan Donghae sendiri tak tahu, ia mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaan Hyukjae di rumahnya. Rasanya menyenangkan saat seseorang membuatkanmu bekal dan menelfonmu untuk memastikan kau makan dengan baik. Belum lagi mengetahui ada seseorang yang sedang menunggumu dirumah, itu seperti sesuatu mengalir lembut di seluruh tubuhmu, membuatnya hatimu menghangat. Sensasi yang aneh tapi Donghae menyukainya.

Wanita itu kini juga tak begitu merepotkan seperti saat pertama ia mendatangi rumahnya. Sekarang Donghae mulai nyaman dengan perilakunya yang tak terduga dan terkadang mengemaskan. Hyukjae juga mulai bisa mengurus rumahnya, tak lagi membuat pakaiannya luntur, tak lagi memecahkan piring, dan tentu saja tak lagi membuat dapur mendadak kebanjiran. Memang terkadang masih membuat beberapa kesalahan tapi setidaknya wanita itu belajar.

"Donghae- _yah_ , ada yang mencarimu. Dia menunggumu di ruang tunggu sekarang." Kedatangan salah satu teman kerjanya membuat Donghae berhenti melahap makan siangnya.

"Siapa?"

"Tidak tahu, temua saja dia."

Mendengarnya Donghae segera beranjak dan berjalan cepat di ruang tunggu kantornya hanya untuk melihat seorang wanita cantik yang tersenyum begitu melihatnya.

"Lee Donghae- _shi_?"

"Iya."

Wanita ini rasanya tak asing bagi Donghae, dimana ia pernah melihatnya?

"Kenalkan saya Kim Kibum, Manager Lee Hyukjae."

Donghae terdiam.

Manager Hyukjae?

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar, Donghae-shi?"

.

.

.

Hyukjae menyendok sedikit sup ikannya yang mendidih, merasakannya sejenak.

"Eonni kenapa rasanya sedikit aneh?"

Heechul segera ikut merasakannya.

"Ini hanya kurang lada dan garam."

Mendengarnya Hyukjae langsung mengambil satu sendok penuh garam dan lada.

"Yah, sedikit saja! Kau ingin membuat calon suamimu sakit perut?"

Dengan senyum bodohnya Hyukjae mengikuti interuksi Heechul sebagai orang yang lebih berpengalaman.

Ia ada dirumah tetanganya sekarang, belajar memasak pada ahlinya. Karena Hyukjae berjanji akan memasak makanan yang enak untuk Donghae untuk makan malam jadi dia meminta bantuan Heechul untul melakukannya. Sejauh ini ia bisa melakukannya dengan baik, mungkin hanya sesekali membuat kesalahan kecil seperti tadi. Tapi Hyukjae tak akan menyerah dan akan bekerja keras untuk Donghae.

"Oh iya, kapan kalian akan menikah?" Mendengar pertanyaan itu Hyukjae tersenyum.

"Secepatnya tentu saja."

"Benarkah? Sudah memesan gaun pernikahan?"

Hyukjae mengeleng.

"Kalau cincin?"

Hyukjae kembali mengeleng.

"Ah, kalau gedung resepsi pasti sudah bukan?"

Gelengan kepala Hyukjae membuat Heechul keheranan.

"Kau bilang secepatnya kenapa belum menyiapakan apa-apa?"

Perkataan Heechul membuat Hyukjae terdiam. Benar juga. Donghae tak pernah membahas soal itu, sama sekali. Mereka memang tak pernah membicarakan pernikahan lagi selama hampir 5 minggu hidup bersama, membuat Hyukjae tak berfikir sampai sejauh itu. Yang ia pikirkan hanya bagaimana menjadi istri yang sempurna untuk Donghae, melupakan fakta bahwa mereka harus menikah dulu sebelum ia sah menjadi istri Donghae.

Hyukjae terlalu sibuk dengan kehidupan barunya sampai melupakan hal terpenting dari tujuan kebahagiannya. Ia sama sekali tak ingat kalau ia dan Donghae memang belum menikah. Bahwa janji mereka belum terpenuhi. Janji manis keduanya beberapa tahun silam.

"Aku tidak tahu, kurasa sedang menunggu saat yang tepat." Hyukjae menjawab dengan ringan. Tak terlalu memikirkannya. Baginya yang terpenting sekarang masakannya harus enak.

Wanita itu sama sekali tak merasa khawatir, karena ia tahu Donghae tak akan mengingkari janji. Ia percaya pada Donghae, terlalu percaya pada Donghae.

.

.

.

Iris kelam itu masih menatap datar pada Donghae yang selesai bercerita tentang Hyukjae. Kibum mendengar keseluruhan cerita mulai dari laki-laki ini menemukan Hyukjae didepan rumahnya hingga hidup dengannya sampai sekarang. Tentu ada beberapa yang ia kurangi, Donghae tidak mengenal Kibum secara baik.

Wanita cantik itu bersedekap lalu menghela nafas, ia hanya tak mengira bahwa Hyukjae tidak bercanda soal ibu rumah tangga waktu itu. Gadis nakal itu benar-benar memimpikannya ternyata.

"Donghae-shi."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana Hyukjae bisa sampai kerumahmu?"

Donghae menggelang, ia tak pernah bertanya karena terlalu sibuk mengurus wanita itu.

"Dia kabur, Donghae- _shi_."

Perkataan Kibum membuat mata Donghae langsung terbelalak.

"Mwo!?"

"Hyukjae kabur saat kami akan _take off_ dibandara. Ia melarikan diri tanpa bisa dihubungi, meninggalkan seluruh pekerjaannya begitu saja."

Astaga, kenapa Donghae tak pernah bertanya? Seorang artis sekelas Lee Hyukjae tiba-tiba saja menghabiskan seluruh waktunya dengannya, kenapa Donghae tak berfikir bahwa Hyukjae seorang artis dengan kesibukan luar biasa. Sangat tidak mungkin wanita itu bisa berdiam diri dirumah selama lebih dari sebulan tanpa sesuatu telah terjadi sebelumnya. Donghae sama sekali tak sadar semua itu, kehadiran wanita itu sudah cukup merenggut kesadaran Donghae akan hal-hal ganjil disekitarnya.

"Hyukjae meninggalkan seluruh kontrak kerjanya tanpa pikir panjang. Membuat perusahaan mengalami kerugian jutaan won. Belum lagi para netizen yang menulis hal-hal miring tentangnya, gosip-gosip tak benar yang beredar akan mulai menyerangnya cepat atau lambat dan karirnya yang selama bertahun-tahun ini ia bangun akan hancur begitu saja."

Hah? Karir? Hancur?

Donghae hanya bisa terdiam. Mata sendunnya terlihat tak fokus.

Kibum menjadi ragu akan bicara kembali saat melihat raut wajah lelaki didepannya itu berubah drastis. Kibum memang terlihat tak peduli diluar tapi sebenarnya ia cukup peka, ia tahu laki-laki di depannya ini tengah mengalami gejolak emosi di dalam dirinya.

Namun tetap saja Kibum harus profesional. Ia mendatangi Donghae bukan untuk tak mendapat apapun, ia akan membawa pulang Hyukjae apapun yang terjadi.

"Jika keadaan ini dibiarkan maka Hyukjae yang akan menangung segala konsekuensinya, seluruh kerugian dan kebencian masyarakat akan ia tanggung sendiri. Tak akan ada yang membantunya jika karirnya jatuh bahkan perusahaan sekalipun. Segalanya akan berujung pada Hyukjae pada akhirnya. Hidupnya dipertaruhkan di sini."

Iris cokelat itu semakin sendu menatap Kibum, Donghae tak bisa mengatakan apapun saat mendengarnya.

"Karena itu Donghae- _shi_ , aku minta bantuanmu. Hyukjae harus pulang, kami semua membutuhkannya."

Donghae tetap diam.

Pulang?

Detik itu juga Donghae disadarkan bahwa Hyukjae adalah orang lain, mereka hanyalah orang asing yang tinggal bersama. Hyukjae memiliki kehidupannya sendiri. Kehidupan yang begitu jauh dari kehidupan Donghae yang sederhana dan monoton. Kehidupannya sebagai Lee Hyukjae sang artis Korea bukan Lee Hyukjae yang begitu ceroboh dalam mengurus rumahnya, bukan Lee Hyukjae yang menciumnya di bawah seprai putih, bukan Lee Hyukjae yang tidur dipelukannya.

Ngilu itu sangat terasa didadanya saat tiba-tiba saja ia disadarkan bahwa Hyukjae bukan miliknya.

.

.

.

Dengan hati-hati Hyukjae memindahkan sup panas itu dari kompor ke tengah meja makan setelah selesai dipanaskan. Iris hitamnya mengedar untuk melihat seluruh hidangan dan alat makan sudah lengkap dan tertata rapi. Senyum cantiknya terukir, puas dengan jiripayahnya sendiri.

Ini makan malam pertama yang dimasak Hyukjae untuk Donghae. Semuanya enak, sudah Hyukjae pastikan sendiri. Sekilas wanita itu melihat jam dinding sebelum duduk begitu manis di kursi menunggu Donghae yang ia tahu sebentar lagi akan pulang, seperti biasa.

Tak perlu menunggu lama untuk Hyukjae mendengar deru mobil diluar dan suara seseorang yang masuk kedalam rumah. Dengan jantung yang berdebar cepat Hyukjae bangkit berjalan ke ruang tamu bersiap menyambut Donghae. Namun belum sempat wanita itu mengucapkan salam selamat datang untuk Donghae, senyumnya langsung mengilang.

Segala kebahagiannya melebur saat iris hitamnya tidak hanya menemukan sosok Donghae namun juga sosok yang begitu ia kenal. Sosok yang begitu ia hindari, Kim Kibum.

Wanita itu reflek mendekati Donghae, mencengkram kuat lengan lelaki itu mencari perlindungan. Hyukjae belum menyadari jika keadaan telah berubah.

"Beresi barang-barangmu dan kita pulang."

Tanpa basa-basi,khas Kibum sekali. Hyukjae mengeleng kuat tetap berlindung pada Donghae. Ia tidak mau pulang, memang ia mau pulang kemana? Ia sudah dirumah, rumah calon suaminya.

"Jangan membuatnya menjadi sulit Hyukjae, jika kau lebih lama tinggal disini seseorang akan menyadarinya dan akan terjadi gosip yang tidak-tidak."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Lee Hyukjae!"

Hyukjae langsung memeluk Donghae saat nada tinggi itu keluar. Tentu saja ia takut, managernya itu memang jelmaan ratu Iblis. Lagi pula bagaimana bisa managernya itu menemukannya sih!

"Donghae lakukan sesuatu, aku tidak mau ikut dengannya." Cicitnya pelan mencoba meminta bantuan. Namun sekali lagi, medan sudah berubah tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Jadi saat dengan perlahan Donghae melepas pelukannya, Hyukjae hanya bisa diam tak mengerti. Iris cokelat itu menatapnya sendu. Sebelum dengan lembut Donghae berkata padanya.

"Pulanglah."

Apa?

Hyukjae terdiam, ia tak salah dengar bukan?

Selama ini Donghae tak pernah menyinggung apapun tentang meminta Hyukjae untuk pergi apalagi mengusirnya. Laki-laki ini selalu menjaganya dengan begitu baik dan memperlakukannya dengan begitu lembut. Lalu kenapa sekarang Donghae menyuruhnya pulang?

Hyukjae tiba-tiba saja menyadari sesuatu, ia melihat Donghae dan Kibum bergantian. Sebelumnya Kibum tak tahu ia ada disini. Tak akan pernah tahu jika ... jika bukan Donghae yang membawanya kemari.

Tidak, Donghae tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu.

Kedua orang didepannya masih diam, sengaja memberi waktu pada wanita ini untuk mengerti keadaan sekitarnya. Memberi waktu pada wanita ini bahwa Donghae menginginkan Hyukjae untuk pulang bersama Kibum.

Matanya sudah terasa panas dan irisnya hitam wanita itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Kepala kecilnya menggeleng kuat.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku ingin disini."

Tangan kurus itu kembali mencengkram lengan Donghae, melihat iris cokelat Donghae dengan tatapan memohon. Memohon agar Donghae menahannya, memohon agar laki-laki itu memeluknya. Tapi tidak, Donghae hanya diam menatapnya.

"Hae, bukankah kita akan menikah. Kau berjanji kita akan menikah, kenapa kau memintaku pulang, kenapa? Kau sudah berjanji."

Iris cokelat itu berubah sedih mengatakan seakan Donghae telah melakukan suatu kesalahan yang begitu besar, membuat sesuatu tiba-tiba saja menghantam Hyukjae. Wanita itu membeku sesaat lalu perlahan mundur dan melepaskan tangan Donghae.

Rasa sesak itu tiba-tiba mencengkram dadanya, membuatnya sulit bernafas saat kenyataan telah dipahami oleh wanita lembut ini.

"Kau tidak mengingatnya?"

Airmatanya mengalir saat kenyataan yang paling tak ingin ia dengar telah terjadi. Dan sikap diam Donghae yang menatapnya dengan pandangan bersalah sudah menjawabnya.

Hyukjae tak bisa bernafas tiba-tiba, tubuhnya terasa lemah hingga akhirnya terduduk dilantai.

"Hyuk!"

Donghae mencoba membantu Hyukjae tapi wanita itu menghindar tak ingin Donghae menyentuhnya. Air matanya semakin deras mengalir dan isakannya mulai terdengar.

Donghae tidak mengingatnya.

Donghae sama sekali tak mengingat janji mereka.

Seumur hidup Hyukjae hanya mencintai satu orang. Seumur hidup ia hanya berpegang pada satu janji. Namun Donghae melupakannya.

Tangis Hyukjae semakin keras, membuat Donghae ataupun Kibum begitu khawatir.

"Hyuk, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku." Perkataan lembut Donghae sudah tak bisa lagi Hyukjae dengar. Hanya ada rasa sakit yang mendominasi.

Kini wanita itu mengerti. Ia mengerti kenapa Donghae begitu canggung padanya dan ia mengerti kenapa Donghae tak pernah membicarakan pernikahan. Ini menjelaskan semuanya.

Karena Donghae tak mengingatnya. Donghae tak mengingat janjinya.

Jadi sejak awal keberadaan Hyukjae disini sama sekali tak ada gunanya.

"Pulang..." Suara Hyukjae terdengar tiba-tiba.

"Aku ingin pulang." Serak dan pelan ditengah tangisnya. Iris hitamnya dengan tak fokus melihat sekitar. Kebingungan mencari pertolongan.

" _Eonni_ , aku ingin pulang."

Kibum dengan sigap menangkap tangan Hyukjae, memeluk tubuh Hyukjae yang bersandar padanya. Bukan hanya Donghae, ia juga merasa bersalah. Ia tak tahu bahwa hal ini berarti sangat banyak untuk Hyukjae. Ia tak tahu kehadirannya akan menghancurkan mimpi wanita ini.

Perlahan Kibum memapah Hyukjae, membungkuk sedikit pada Donghae yang melihat Hyukjae khawatir. Laki-laki itu ingin memenggang, memeluknya, menenangkan Hyukjae, namun rasa bersalah menahanya. Membuatnya hanya diam ditempat tanpa bisa melakukan apapun hingga dua sosok wanita itu menghilang dari pintu rumahnya.

Meninggalkan Donghae sendiri dirumah yang kini terasa begitu sepi dan tak bernyawa.

.

.

.

06.14

Itu yang tertera di jam dinding kamar itu. Masih lima belas menit lagi sebelum waktu Donghae untuk bangun, namun lelaki itu terlihat tengah membuka matanya. Kenyataan bahwa ia telah kembali tidur di ranjangnya yang hangat benar-benar menghilangkan semangatnya untuk bangun. Tidur di sofa terasa lebih menyenangkan sekarang. Karena Donghae tahu saat ia tidur di sofa ada seseorang yang sedang menunggunya bangun di kamar ini. Seseorang yang akan mengucapkan selamat pagi padanya dengan senyum paling cerah yang pernah Donghae lihat.

Pemandangan paling indah di pagi hari.

Donghae semakin menenggelamkan diri dengan selimut dan bantal. Tubuhnya secara tak sadar mencar-cari sisa keberadaan Hyukjae di ranjangnya sendiri, meski hanya sedikit saja. Ia mengeram, merasa begitu bodoh sebelum bangun dari pembaringanya dengan emosi. Marah pada diri sendiri. Dengan langkah menghentak-hentak ia mendekati lemari dan membukanya dengan kasar, namun saat matanya menangkap isi lemarinya seluruh emosinya larut begitu saja. Donghae terdiam.

Isi lemari itu masih sama. Dengan pakaiannya dan pakaian Hyukjae yang tertata begitu rapi berdampingan. Seakan wanita itu masih ada disini. Seakan wanita itu masih disisinya. Tangan besarnya mengambil setelan kantornya. Berjalan kekamar mandi untuk bersiap. Melakukan segala ritual paginya dalam diam dan kesunyian.

Setelah meyelesaikan sarapannya, Donghae berjalan ke pintu depan. Laki-laki itu menengok kembali kedalam rumah saat akan menutup pintu. Tidak seperti beberapa hari kebelakang, tidak ada lagi Hyukjae yang akan mengikutinya hingga keluar pagar, melambai dengan senyumnya yang menawan . Yang ada didalam rumahnya hanya kekosongan. Iris cokelat itu meredup sebelum dengan perlahan laki-laki itu menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

11.20

Itu yang tertera dijam tangannya sebelum Kibum membuka pintu apartement Hyukjae. Ia bisa menangkap raut khawatir dari pengurus apartement Hyukjae. Wanita setengah abad itu diam didepan kamar Hyukjae sambil membawa nampan penuh akan makanan.

"Taruh saja di meja makan, _ajumma_. Aku akan membujuknya keluar."

Wanita itu pergi meninggalkan Kibum, membiarkan Kibum yang menangani Hyukjae. Perlahan ketukan di pintu yang terkunci sejak semalam itu terdengar.

"Hyuk, ayo keluar. Kau belum makan sejak kemarin, nanti kau sakit." Tak ada jawaban dari sana, malah perlahan Kibum bisa mendengar isakan.

Oh tidak, wanita itu akan menangis lagi.

"Hyukkie sayang, _Eonni_ mohon berhentilah menangis lalu keluarlah dan makan." Kaliamat manis itu terdengar dari Kibum, dengan nada keibuan yang kental. Menyatakan bahwa sekarang Kibum berbicara tidak sebagai managernya namun sebagi selayaknya keluarga.

Meski hanya kesunyian yang Kibum dapat sebagai jawaban. Wanita itu menghela nafas. Berfikir bahwa mungkin Hyukjae masih membutuhkan waktunya sendiri.

"Baiklah kalau memang itu maumu. Tapi jangan menyiksa diri didalam, hanya beristirahat. Panggil kami jika kau butuh sesuatu, mengerti?"

Hyukjae tetap tak menjawab, wanita yang kini berbaring sambil menangis itu justru merapatkan selimutnya. Ia sebenarnya sudah sangat lelah tapi air matanya belum juga mau berhenti mengalir sejak semalam. Setiap ia mengingat Donghae ia akan langsung menangis.

Sakit hatinya bukanlah kasus biasa. Karena rasanya lebih sakit dari jika ia patah hati. Karena jika patah hati setidaknya keberdaanmu diingat, tidak seperti dirinya yang dilupakan.

Hyukjae kembali terisak.

18.36.

Itu yang tertera di jam mobil Donghae. Ia mengendari dengan perlahan saat masuk kedalam kompleks perumahannya. Hari ini terasa begitu aneh, tak ada bekal dan tak ada seseoarang yang menelfon untuk mengingatkanya makan siang tadi. Bahkan saat akan pulang tadi Donghae ragu. Ia begitu malas pulang karena tak ada lagi yang menunggunya di rumah itu, namun ia juga begitu ingin pulang karena berharap wanita itu tiba-tiba saja muncul kembali di rumahnya.

Konyol? Donghae tahu.

Ia menghela nafas saat mobilnya sudah berhenti tepat di pekarangan rumahnya. Setelah berdiam diri sejenak Donghae keluar dari mobilnya, siap kembali menghadapi kesunyian yang akan sangat terasa seperti malam sebelumnya. Namun saat akan melangkah kerumah mata Donghae langsung terbelalak.

Lampu kamarnya menyala.

Seseorang disana.

Secara serampangan Donghae membuka pintu dan berlari menaiki tangga. Dengan terengah ia segera membuka kamarnya yang tak ada siapapun meski lampunya menyala. Ia segera memeriksa kamar mandi namun nihil, tak ada siapapun.

Ia kebingungan sebentar sebelum ia ingat bahwa dialah yang lupa mematikan lampu kamar pagi tadi. Membuatnya salah mengira bahwa seseorang kembali kerumahnya. Iris cokelat itu kembali meredup. Donghae berjalan keluar kamar dan dengan pelan menuruni tangga. Namun baru setengah jalan lelaki itu berhenti, tubuhnya tak bisa lagi menahan sesak di dadanya. Perlahan Donghar duduk ditangga,bersandar pada tembok untuk menompang tubuhnya saat ia mulai merasa sulit untuk bernafas.

Donghae sadar bahwa ada lubang yang begitu besar sekarang di hatinya. Lubang itu akan bertambah besar setiap Donghae mengingat Hyukjae. Senyumnya, wangi tubuhnya, suaranya, keberadaanya seakan mengrogoti Donghae dari dalam. Membuat Donghae sadar bahwa ia begitu merindukan wanita itu. Bahwa ia begitu membutuhkan wanita itu.

Donghae menunduk, mengubur kepalanya dilututnya. Demi Tuhan ia sangat merindukan Hyukjae. Dunianya tiba-tiba saja gelap gulita saat wanita itu pergi, dunianya tiba-tiba saja tak mempunyai tujuan saat wanita itu menghilang.

Karena Donghae merindukannya, sangat merindukannya.

Tapi sayangnya Donghae tahu ia tak bisa meminta wanita itu kembali, Donghae merasa tak pantas dari segala hal. Dan rasa bersalahnya setiap mengingat air mata wanita itu serasa mencekik dan menahannya.

Apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

Tidak ada.

Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Donghae- _yah_? Kau baik-bak saja?" Suara itu dibarengi dengan lampu rumahnya yang menyala.

Dapat Donghae dapat lihat sosok Hankyung yang sedang menggendong Taemin didepannya dengan tangannya yang masih menyentuh di saklar lampu. Donghae segera menghapus air matanya yang hampir mengalir.

"Ne, _Hyung_."

"Aku kaget saat didepan tadi melihat pintu depan terbuka dan rumahmu gelap gulita."

"Oh, maaf _Hyung_ aku hanya lupa menyalakan lampu."

Hankyung segera menurunkan Taemin dari gendongannya lalu duduk di tangga menyebelahi Donghae.

"Ini, istriku membuat banyak sekali kue kering."

Lelaki satu anak itu memberikan satu toples penuh kue kering pada Donghae yang masih menunduk. Yah, Hankyung tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada tetangganya ini. Tapi ia akan coba mengangkat topik yang menghibur.

"Dimana calon istrimu Donghae? Istriku bilang kau dapat calon istri yang cantik, aku belum melihatnya."

Hankyung tersenyum lebar sambil merangkul Donghae, seorang laki-laki akan senang saat seseorang memuji kekasihnya. Namun saat mendapati raut wajah Donghae yang semakin memburuk Hankyung tiba-tiba tersadar, ia salah memilih topik.

Hankyung merutuki kebodohanya, kenapa ia tidak terpikir bahwa Donghae sedang memiliki masalah dengan calon istrinya. Pantas Heechul aka istrinya sering sekali mengatainya bodoh.

Cepat-cepat Hankyung menepuk-nepuk pundak Donghae menenangkan.

"Sabar Donghae- _yah_ , segala masalah pasti ada jalan keluarnya. Bertengkar hebat saat akan menikah memang dilalui semua pasangan. Aku dulu juga begitu, tapi lihat sekarang kami manikah dan hidup bahagia. Jadi jangan terus bersedih tapi perjuangkan!"

Donghae mendongak.

"Perjuangkan?"

"Ne, kita laki-laki Donghae. Jika wanita selalu berkorban maka laki-laki harus berjuang. Wanita berkorban untuk mengurus kita, berkorban untuk melahirkan, dan berkorban untuk segala ego kita. Maka kita sebagai laki-laki harus berjuang untuknya, berjuang untuk keluarga. Berjuang untuk kebahagiannya."

Itu terdengar seperti Hyukjae, Hyukjae yang berkorban demi bersamanya, Hyukjae yang berkorban untuknya. Jadi Donghae harus berjuang sekarang?

"Tapi _Hyung_ , aku bersalah padanya. Bagaimana jika yang kuperjuangkan justru malah menyakitinya?"

"Hilangkan rasa takutmu Donghae, lakukan seperti laki-laki! Berjuang sampai titik darah penghabisan tanpa mengenal takut. Kuncinya hanya satu. Jika kau mencintainya tak ada yang perlu kau takutkan, hanya berjuang untuknya. Itu saja."

Hankyung tersenyum penuh arti pada Donghae sebelum kembali menepuk pundak Donghae cukup keras.

"Pikirkan itu baik-baik."

Lelaki satu anak itu segera berdiri sambil memanggil Taemin untuk pulang. Siap meninggalkan Donghae akan kata-katanya.

Sebuah permen berbentuk boneka tiba-tiba saja tersodor didepan Donghae. Ia terkejut saat melihat Taemin sedang memberinya premen berukuran cukup besar itu padanya. Ia pikir anak ini membencinya selama ini, tapi ternyata tidak sepenuhnya. Anak ini ternyata baik juga.

Tangan Donghae akan terulur mengusap rambut Taemin setelah menerima premen dari bocah itu, namun anak itu menghindarinya seperti biasa.

"Tolong berikan premen itu untuk Hyukkie nonna."

Ucap bocah itu sebelum berlari menyusul ayahnya, meninggalkan Donghae yang menganga ditangga.

Donghae tarik kembali kata-katanya.

.

.

.

Hyukjae melihatnya lagi, wanita perparas cantik dengan make up serta tatanan rambut yang begitu sempurna, berbalut gaun pendek berwarna putih yang harganya begitu mahal. Wanita yang sebenarnya tak pernah Hyukjae ingin lihat lagi. Wanita yang tak lain adalah pantulan dari dirinya sendiri, Lee Hyukjae sang artis Korea.

"Sudah siap?" Seluruh staf yang mengurus Hyukjae langsung mengangguk pada Kibum yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruang make up itu.

Kibum berjalan mendekati Hyukjae, pelan memegang pundak Hyukjae. Melihat pantulan wanita itu pada kaca didepan mereka. Sinar matanya meredup tak ada lagi binar ceria disana. Padahal ini sudah lewat seminggu, tapi aura kesedihan Hyukjae masih begitu terasa.

"Semua sudah diurus, conferensi pers akan dimulai satu jam lagi. Kau tahu apa yang harus kau katakana pada mereka bukan?"

"Pergi berlibur dan tak ada laki-laki yang terlibat."

"Bagus. Dan Hyukjae- _yah_?"

"Ne?"

"Tersenyumlah."

Hyukjae terkejut mendengarnya, ia melihat Kibum yang tersenyum tulus untuknya. Membuat Hyukjae ingin membalasnya tapi percumah ia tak bisa.

Kerena satu senyuman saja sekarang terasa berat untunya.

.

.

.

Mobil itu berhenti tepat di tempat parkir terakhir yang tersisa. Terlihat Donghae yang terburu keluar dari sana dengan setelannya yang belum sempurna karena dasi yang masih ia usahakan untuk tersimpul rapi. Dengan cepat ia melanggkah menuju gereja tempat acara pemberkatan yang entah siapa itu yang menikah akan berlangsung. Ia tak terkejut saat ia masuk ke dalam hanya tinggal kursi bagian paling belakang yang tersisa. Ia sempat melihat ibunya yang melototinya sejenak dari kursi depan untuk keterlambatannya.

Tidakkah ibunya berfikir bahwa Seoul dan Incheon itu jaraknya cukup jauh, perlu satu jam lebih untuk sampai disini dan ibunya baru mengabarinya tadi pagi jika ia diundang di acara pernikahan yang entah siapa Donghae tak ingin tahu. Membuatnya hampir menabrak dua mobil saat perjalanan tadi akibat dari ibunya yang tak berhenti menelfonnya saat menyetir. Berteriak meminta Donghae agar tidak terlambat.

Tak lama setelah itu iringan musik pengiring pengantin wanita pun terdengar menandakan sang mempelai wanita akan datang. Donghae melihat dengan penasaran wanita itu, ia tidak kenal. Lalu kembali ke mempelai pria didepan sana, juga tidak kenal. Atau mungki ia tidak ingat, entahlah.

Sebenarnya hal seperti ini bukan hal baru, datang di sebuah acara di luar kota tanpa tahu siapa si pemilik acara. Salahkan pekerjaan ayahnya dulu yang membuat keluarga Donghae begitu sering berpindah-pindah kota. Membuat sekarang mereka memiliki kenalan hampir di setiap kota besar di Korea. Ah ralat ibunya yang kenal, kalau Donghae entahlah ia tak begitu ingat.

Donghae memang merasa akrab dengan gereja ini dan kota ini namun ia lupa dengan orang-orang yang pernah dtemuinya disini. Terlalu sering berganti tempat tinggal membuat Donghae bertemu banyak orang dengan waktu yang singkat. Belum lagi ia bukan tipe penghafal, ia lebih ke penghitung.

Upacara pernikahan itu berjalan denan lancar, pendeta sedang mengucapkan kata-katanya sebelum janji suci itu akan diucapkan oleh pengantin. Awalnya Donghae memperhatikan upacara yang berlangsung, namun saat mendengar suara-suara dibelakanya Donghae menengok.

Ada dua bocah di sana umurnya mungkin sekitar tujuh tahunan, yang satu memakai tuxedo hitam dan yang satu memakai rok putih yang indah. Keduanya salin bergandengan sambil tersenyum satu sama lain. Donhae tersenyum saat melihat Si Bocah lelaki memakaikan mahkota bunga pada bocah perempuan yang digandengnya. Mereka begitu manis lucu.

" _Kenapa harus pakai mahkota?"_

" _Karena kita akan menikah, Hyukkie."_

ulasan ingatan itu tiba-tiba saja muncul di kepala Donghae. Membuat laki-aki itu terkejut dalam diamnya. Iris cokelatnya kembali melihat dua bocah itu lagi. Melihat bagaimana si bocah laki-laki itu membimbing si gadis keci utuk duduk bersandar ditembok gereja.

Saling berpegangan tangan.

Saling tersenyum satu sama lain.

Donghae pernah melihatnya, tidak…

Donghae pernah mengalaminya.

"Sebelum upacara pernikahan ini dilanjutkan adakah yang keberatan dengan pernikahan ini?"

Semua orang terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja seorang pria yang duduk dibagian belakang berdiri dari duduknya. Ibu Donghae langsung menepuk keningnya saat melihat anaknya yang bodoh itu berdiri di waktu yang tidak tepat.

Belum sempat pendeta menanyai Donghae, lelaki itu sudah berlari keluar gereja. Meninggalkan semua orang yan terbengong-bengong dengan tingkah lakunya.

"Sayang dia mantan pacarmu?" Mempelai laki-laki itu bertanya pada calon istrinya.

"Bukan, aku bahkan tak mengenalnya."

Kita tinggalkan pasangan akan menikah itu dan kembali pada Donghae yang kini begitu panik memasuki mobilnya. Tanpa memperdulikan apapun disekitarnya ia melajukan mobilnya keluar dari tempat itu. Donghae harus segera kebali ke Seoul. Secepatnya.

Donhae harus menemui Hyukjae sekarang!

Mobil hitam itu melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, menyelip beberapa kendaraan didepannya dengan lincah. Donghae sama sekali tak peduli dengan umpatan dari orang-orang itu. Yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah Hyukjae, hanya Hyukjae.

Ia ingat sekarang, demi Tuhan ia baru mengingatnya sekarang. Donghae merutuki otaknya yang hanya bisa mengingat jangka pendek itu. Merutuki kebodohannya yang bisa melupakan gadis kecil termanis yang pernah ia lihat, gadis kecil yang ia temui dua puluh tahun lalu di sini, di Incheon.

Ingatan itu kembali, alasan itu kembali menyakinkan Donghae bahwa wanita itu bisa mejadi miliknya, akan menjadi miliknya.

Tapi sebelum itu Donghae perlu memperjuangkannya. Seperti yang dikatakan Hankyung, kuncinya adalah bahwa dia mencintai Hyukjae, dan tidak ada yang perlu dia takutkan lagi.

Senyum itu terukir di bibir tipisnya, merasakan perasaan membuncah yang luar biasa di tubuhnya. Astaga, kenapa ia bisa menjadi benar-benar bodoh.

Donghae memaki dirinya sendiri, namun dengan senyum yang begitu bahagia. Kaki itu semakin dalam menekan pedal gas.

Donghae akan berjuang kali ini, sampai akhir.

.

.

.

Jepretan kamera langsung menyerbu tubuh Hyukjae yang berjalan kearah panggung tempat ia akan menjawab pertanyaan para wartawan ini. Wajahnya terlihat begitu tenang, terlalu tenang dari imagenya yang biasanya ceria dan murah senyum. Wanita itu duduk dengan tenang di depan panggung. Tatapanya datar tanpa ada perlawanan. Hyukjae akan mejawab mereka secara singkat agar semuanya cepat selesai. Agar ia bisa cepat lepas dari hal-hal menyebalkan ini.

"Kami hanya akan mejawab sepuluh pertanyaan. Dan hanya dibatasi tentang alasan Hyukjae tidak telihat di publuk akhir-akhir ini. Terima kasih, sillahkan dimulai." Hampir seluruh wartawan mengacungkan tangan saat Kibum selesai berbicara.

"Apa alasan anda absen dari dunia hiburan akhir-akhir ini?"

"Apakah benar anda sedang dilanda masalah yang cukup serius?"

"Beberapa sumber mengatakan anda dilanda depresi?"

"Apakah benar anda tengah berlibur dengan kekasih anda?

"Ada yang mengatakan anda tengah hamil sekarang?"

"Hyukjae- _shi_!"

"Hyukjae- _shi_!"

Hyukjae menunduk, berusaha keras menahan teriakannya. Pertanyaan orang-orang ini semakin lama-semakin menyebalkan. Ia benci pekerjaannya. Ia benci dunianya.

Saat ini meski kemungkinannya begitu kecil, ia berharap Donghae ada disini. Memegang tangannya dan mengatakan bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Dengan senyumnya yang menenangkan. Dengan sentuhannya yang begitu hangat.

Tidak, itu tidak mungkin.

Hyukjae mencoba menahan air matanya yang akan keluar lagi. Donghae tidak akan ada lagi disisinya. Karena Donghae bahkan tidak mengingatnya.

"Hyuk?" Bisikan Kibum menyadarkan Hyukjae dari lamunannya. Kibum memberinya isyarat utuk mengatakan jawabannya atas semua pertanyaan wartawan itu.

Menarik nafas sejenak Hyukjae mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah microfon didepannya. Baru ia akan berucap saat tiba-tiba saja pintu utama tempat konferensi pers itu terbuka lebar. Membuat semua orang menoleh termasuk Hyukjae.

Terlihat disana sosok pemuda dengan setelan yang sudah kusut, rambut yang berantakan dan terengah-engah. Sosok yang membuat Hyukjae membeku ditempat. Sosok yang begitu mustahil ada disini namun nyatanya kini ada didepan matanya.

Bibir tipis itu tersenyum sejenak. Donghae menemukannya. Setelah perjuangan yang panjang akhirnya Donghae menemukan Hyukjae. Awalnya ia mencoba menghubungi ponsel Hyukjae namun tak dijawab. Dan saat ia mencari alamat rumah Hyukjae diinternet ia menemukan artikel bahwa Hyukjae sedang mengadakan konferensi pers di kantor managementnya. Memuat Donghae dengan nekat menerobos security lobby perusahaan management artis itu dan bermain kucing-kucingan dengan petugas keamanan.

Namun itu setimpal karena ia akhirnya menemukan Hyukjae. Wanita yang kini terdiam melihatnya.

Donghae tahu ini saatnya, ia akan pertaruhkan semuanya disini. Laki-laki itu berjalan pelan di tengah kerumunan wartawan yang terdiam disekitarnya.

"Dua puluh tahun yang lalu saat aku memanjat pohon di depan rumah baruku aku melihat seorang gadis yang sedang bermain sendiri dirumah sebelah. Sesekali ia akan berbicara sendiri dan tersenyum dengan lucu. Dia sangat manis, gadis termanis yang pernah kulihat kurasa. Aku selalu bermain dengannya setelah itu bahkan suatu hari kami meniru orang-orang dewasa yang menikah."

Donghae tersenyum saat mengingatnya.

"Berjanji bahwa kelak aku benar-benar akan menikahinya. Bahwa kelak dia pasti jadi istriku. Bahwa kelak kami akan hidup bersama selamanya. Karena saat itu aku harus pergi jauh darinya."

Hyukjae mendengarnya, tentu saja. Cerita yang sama dengan yang dia ingat. Bahkan bagaimana cara bocah lelaki itu berbicara padanya saat itu pun Hyukjae masih ingat jelas.

"Dua puluh tahun kemudian gadis itu datang kembali padaku, menagih janji yang sayangnnya sama sekali tak kuingat. Segalanya sudah jauh berubah tapi kami kembali menghabiskan waktu bersama, dengan kecerobohannya, dengan perilakunya yang tak terduga, dengan segala masalah yang dibuatnya. Benar-benar gadis yang merepotkan."

Hyukjae ikut tersenyum saat Donghae mengatakanya, meski air matanya mulai mengalir.

"Tapi meski dia sangat merepotkan, ia masih sangat manis. Dia membuat hidupku menjadi begitu tak biasa. Dia mengisi sesuatu yang kosong di hidupku, membuat hidupku begitu lengkap dan lebih berarti. Semuanya tentangnya sangat berarti."

Donghae berhenti melangkah dan tatapannya berubah menjadi tatapan meyesal. Menyesal atas rasa sakit yang ia torehkan untuk wanita itu.

"Meski aku mengakuinya bahwa ia sangat berarti, aku tetap menyakitinya pada akhirnya. Aku melepasnya begitu saja, aku melepasnya meski aku begitu ingin memilikinya. Membuatnya menjadi miliku seorang. Tapi sekali lagi rasa takutku membuatku tak bisa egois. Aku merelakannya tanpa tahu bahwa hal itu jutru semakin menyakitinya. Aku menyesalinya, sangat menyesalinya. Meyesal karena tak mengingatnya, menyesal karena melepasnya."

Donghae kembali berjalan, kali ini dengan langkah pasti mendekati Hyukjae di depan sana.

"Sekarang disini aku hanya ingin mengatakan, bahwa bila dua puluh tahun telah berlalu dan aku tak mengingatnya ia masih wanita tercantik yang pernah kulihat. Bahwa dia masih yang bisa membuatku merasakan perasaan luar biasa ini. Membuatku rela melakukan apapun asalkan ia bahagia, memberinya apapun asalkan dia tersenyum."

Langkah kaki Donghae berhenti saat ia sudah tepat didepan Hyukjae yang menangis menahan isak dengan tangannya.

"Bahkan jika aku tetap tak bisa mengingat janjikupun dia tetap satu-satunya yang kuinginkan. Satu-satunya yang memiliki hatiku. Karena dua puluh tahun yang lalu ataupun sekarang aku tetap akan mencintainya. Selalu mencintainya dan selamanya mencintainya."

Kedua iris itu bertemu membuat Hyukjae dapat melihat kehujuran disana, ketulusan disana, dan cinta disana. Senyum Donghae begitu lembut saat laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Hyukjae.

"Jadi Lee Hyukjae apakah kau mau memenuhi janji dua puluh tahun yang lalu bersamaku?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat jantung Hyukjae seakan akan meledak. Donghae menarik nafasnya sejenak sebelum dengan lembut mengutarakan maksudnya.

" _Will you be my wife_?"

Hyukjae tesenyum dengan tangisnya, wanita itu tanpa pikir panjang langsung menubruk tubuh Donghae di depannya. Memeluk lelaki itu begitu erat.

" _Yes! Yes, I will! Yes yes yes, milion yes_!"

Donghae tertawa saat mendengarnya, jawaban terindah yang pernah Donghae dengar seumur hidupnya.

Ia mengangkat tubuh Hyukjae dipelukannya untuk kembali mempertemukan iris mereka. Melihat paras yang tetap cantik meski telah memerah, sebab, dan penuh dengan air mata itu. Ia membantu menghapus airmata yang masih mengalir itu sebelum akhirnya mendekat dan mencium wanita dipelukannya.

Sebuah ciuman yang begitu murni dan penuh akan kerinduan dari keduanya, hanya ingin menyampaikan betapa mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain, hanya ingin menyampaikan betapa berartinya mereka satu sama lain.

CLAP

Kilatan kamera yang menyerbu mereka membuat ciuman itu terlepas. Keduanya baru ingat mereka sedang ditengah-tengah conferensi pers. Tentu saja puluhan wartawan langsung menyerbu mereka dengan pertanyaan yang beruntun. Menanyakan tentang hubungan mereka, lamaran, menikah, dan seterusnya.

Donghae berdecak saat melihat suasana semakin ricuh. Tidak bisakah ia memiliki waktu sendiri dengan calon istrinya?

"Hyukkie, pegangan." Bisiknya tepat ditelinga wanita dipelukannya. Membuat Hyukjae melihatnya tak mengerti.

"Aku akan menculikmu sekarang."

Sebelum Hyukjae bisa merespon apa-apa Donghae berbutar menerobos wartawan dan berlari keluar ruangan itu dengan Hyukjae digedongannya.

Puluhan wartawan itu mengikuti mereka dengan puluhan pertanyaan yang membingungkan. Tapi intinya mereka semua bertanya kemana mereka akan pergi, jadi dengan dengan senang hati dan begitu lantang Donghae menjawab mereka semua.

"KAMI AKAN MANIKAH!"

Hyukjae langsung tertawa mendengarnya, lalu memeluk lelaki itu semakin erat. Melarikan diri bersama calon suaminya.

Tapi tidakkah semua orang melupakan sesuatu, ah tidak tapi seseorang? Kim Kibum kini masih duduk di tempat conferensi pers dengan kediamannya. Ia benar-benar tak hapis pikir dengan semua hal yang baru saja terjadi.

"Astaga kepalaku." Keluhnya saat merasa migrain kembali menyerangnya.

.

.

.

" _Ne_ , kami baik-baik saja sekarang. Donghae menjagaku dengan baik."Satu kecupan kembali Hyukjae rasakan dipelipisnya. Lalu disusul di pipi dan keningnya.

Wanita itu tak memprotes justru semakin menyamankan diri duduk di pelukan Donghae, membiarkan laki-laki itu sibuk menciuminya. Sedangkan ia sedang berbicara pada ibunya ditelfon. Dia akan membiarkan Donghae menciumnya sebanyak yang laki-laki itu inginkan dan dimanapun laki-laki itu inginkan, karena Donghae adalah suaminya sekarang. Suminya yang sah.

Yah, Donghae tidak bercanda saat siang tadi mengatakan bahwa mereka akan menikah. Mereka benar-benar menikah. Pergi ke gereja dan langsung minta dinikahkan oleh pendeta tanpa persiapan apa-apa bahkan cicin pernikahan saja mereka menggunakan cicin yang sudah terpasang dijari Hyukjae sejak awal. Membuat pendeta itu hanya bisa mengeleng tidak percaya.

Setelah itu mereka pergi ke kantor catatan sipil untuk mendaftarkan pernikahan mereka. Membuat kantor catatan sipil begitu heboh karena kedatangan artis sekelas Lee Hyukjae.

Hari yang begitu panjang tapi mereka berhasil melaluinya tanpa masalah. Mereka kini telah resmi menikah. Pasangan suami istri yang sah secara hukum ataupun agama. Tak perlu ada baju pernikahan yang cantik, tak perlu adanya pesta pernikahan yang indah, tak perlu ada cicin pernikahan yang mahal, dan tak perlu disaksikan oleh semua orang. Mereka tak membutuhkan semua itu, yang mereka butuhkan hanya kasih sayang yang cinta untuk satu sama lain itu saja, dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, duduk diruang tamu rumah Donghae, ah tidak rumah mereka sekarang. Memberikan kabar baik ini kepada keluarga mereka masing-masing. Donghae meraih satu tangan Hyukjae yang bebas dan menciuminya dengan lembut.

"Eomma, mengatakan kalau ia juga akan mengunjungi kita besok sama seperti ibumu." Ucap Hyukjae saat sudah menutup telephonnya.

"Berarti besok kita harus belanja banyak hal. Dan aku harus secara resmi bicara pada orang tuamu bahwa aku sudah mengambil putri mereka untuk hidup selamanya denganku."

"Tidak usah seformal itu, mereka sejak awal tahu aku akan menikah denganmu. Mereka tidak akan mempermasalahkannya."

Orang tua Hyukjae memang tidak mempermasalahkannya, bagi mereka yang penting putri mereka bahagia. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan ibunya yang berteriak begitu keras padanya tadi. Mengatakan bahwa Donghae adalah anak durhaka karena berani manikah tanpa sepengetahuan ibunya. Entah apa yang akan ibunya lakukan padanya besok, Donghae tidak ingin mengetahuinya.

Donghae menarik pinggang istrinya agar semakin merapat padanya, membuat Hyukjae terkekeh dengan tingkah lakunya yang begitu lengket pada wanita itu sekarang. Membuat Hyukjae bersandar padanya, saling melihat dengan jarak yang begitu dekat.

"Dulu kupikir dengan menjadi artis Donghae akan lebih mudah menemukanku, tapi ternyata kau malah lupa padaku."

"Maafkan aku Sayang. Harus bagaimana lagi aku menebusnya.?"

"Cintai aku seumur hidup."

"Tentu, tanpa dimintapun aku akan lakukan. Cintaku, sayangku, hidupku semua untukmu."

Keduanya kembali tertawa karena bahagia sebelum perlahan tawa itu berubah menjadi senyuman yang begitu manis dari keduanya.

"Hae, aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Dan secara alami bibir itu bertemu, bergerak saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Membiarkan sang dominan menguasai rasa manis istrinya. Sedalam yang Donghae inginkan. Sebanyak yang Donghae inginkan. Bergerak seirama sebelum perlahan terlepas.

"Hyukkie." Bisik Donghae tepat ditelinga istrinya.

"Ya?"

"Mau kutunjukan seberapa besar aku mencitaimu?"

Hyukjae menatap Donghae tak mengerti. Sebelum wanita itu sempat menjawab apapun, Donghae sudah menggendongnya dan dengan tergesa berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamar mereka. Siap menjalani rutinitas suami istri di malam hari.

.

.

.

3 months later

Langkah wanita itu tetap terlihat begitu anggun meski jemarinya sibuk berkutat dengan tablet ditangannya. Ia sedikit terheran saat melihat beberapa pegawai berbisik bisik sambil melihatnya. Kibum melihat sekitarnya, ini masih pagi tapi para wanita itu sudah bergosip? Kibum menggelang tak percaya.

Namun saat wamita itu membuka ruanganya Kibum langsung mengerti kenapa semua orang melihatnya seperti itu tadi. Lihat saja sekarang, ruangnnya penuh dengan bunga dengan berbagai jenis yang Kibum tak tahu namanya. Membuatnya persis seperti toko bunga dipersipangan jalan dekat apartementnya.

"Bunga-bunga tahun ini memang yang terbaik. Bukankah mereka sangat cantik? Kibum- _shi_?"

Tanpa perlu menoleh pun Kibum tahu siapa orang dibelakangnya. Laki-laki yang begitu sering Kibum lihat akhir-akhir ini, bahkan terlalu sering.

"Kibum- _shi_ , ini bunga ma-"

" _Sangjanim_." Panggil Kibum memotong kalimat Siwon

" _Ye_?"

"Jika _Sangjanim_ ingin mengajak saya kencan dengan cara semua ini maka jawabannya tetap sama. TIDAK."

Kibum langsung pergi begitu saja saat sudah mengatakannya, meninggalkan Siwon yang mematung karena shock luar biasa. Namun itu tak lama karena kesadarannya cepat kembali.

"Ta-tapi Kibum- _shi_ , aku bahkan belum mengatakan apapun soal kencan!" Protes lelaki bermarga Choi itu sambil mengikuti pujaan hatinya.

Ajakan kencannya yang ke 156 kali, GAGAL.

.

.

.

Donghae dan Hyukjae saling berhadapan di depan pintu rumah. Donghae sudah lengkap dengan setelan kerjanya, dan Hyukjae yang terlihat cantik dengan apron merahnya. Keduanya terlihat malu-malu saling mencuri pandang.

"Jadi, emm aku berangkat Sayang." Ucapnya kaku yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Hyukjae.

Setelah itu keduanya terdiam tak tahu harus melakukan apa dan bagaimana.

"CUT! CUT!"

Suara tak jauh dari mereka itu berhasil membuat keduanya kembali kedunia nyata.

"Kenapa begitu kaku, Donghae-shi seharusnya kau harus lebih ekspresih pada istrimu. Sedikitlah intim dengannya."

Telinga Donghae selalu sakit saat mendengar suara sutradara bodoh didepannya ini. Ini masih pagi dan ia baru selesai sarapan dengan Hyukjae tapi sudah harus mendengar suara itu lagi, nanti malam Donghae pasti akan mimpi buruk lagi.

"Aku ingin sekali menyumpal mulutnya itu dengan sepatu."

Hyukjae tersenyum mendengar gerutuan suaminya sebelum menggandeng tangan Donghae lembut.

"Sabarlah sedikit lagi, ini episode terakhir dan kita bisa bebas setelah ini."

Bersyukurlah sutradara bodoh itu karena senyum istrinya selalu berhasil mengembalikan mood Donghae seperti sedia kala, membuat amarahnya sirna tak berbekas. Lagi pula Hyukjae benar ini episode terakhir dan mereka bisa tenang menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga mereka.

"Yuhuuuu, tetangga! Wah pagi-pagi sudah sibuk mengambil gambar rupannya." Sapa Heechul pada tetangga akrabnya sambil melihat kerumunan crew film yang memenuhi halaman rumah tetangganya.

"Kami tunggu episode terakhirnya, Donghae- _yah_ " Susul Hankyung yang sedang sibuk memantau Taemin agar tidak menyentuh barang-barang para kru TV.

Donghae hanya bisa tertawa garing menanggapinya. Hidupnya memang tak pernah berjalan mulus.

Seperti yang terlihat sekarang. Donghae dan Hyukjae memang sedang proses pengambilan gambar sebuah acara reality show tentang kehidupan rumah tangga mereka sejak tiga bulan yang lalu.

Bermula dari berita tentang lamaran Donghae pada Hyukjae telah disaksikan oleh seluruh orang di Korea. Membuatnya langsung mendapatkan predikat calon suami idaman dan dikenal banyak orang. Hal ini membuat para otak-otak kreatif perusahaan televisi mengusulkan sebuah acara yang bercerita mengenai rumah tangga mereka berdua dan tentu saja dibintangi oleh mereka langsung.

Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana perasaan Donghae yang merupakan karyawan sebuah perusahaan swasta tiba-tiba saja diminta melakukan hal seperti istrinya yang seorang artis, astaga Donghae serasa ingin menenggelamkan diri ke laut.

Namun karena ini merupakan syarat perusahaan tempat Hyukjae berkarir sebelum benar-benar melepas Hyukjae sepenuhnya. Mau tak mau Donghae meyutujuinya, demi istrinya Donghae akan melakukan segalanya.

Donghae kembali melihat Hyukjae, istrinya yang cantik dengan senyum cerah dan binar mata yang begitu terang. Semakin lama memandangnya semakin Donghae malas berangkat bekerja. Tapi ayolah ia kepala rumah tangga, pencari nafkah.

Jadi Donghae mendekati Hyukjae mencium kening istrinya lembut, sebagai bekalnya selama bekerja.

"Baik-baiklah dirumah dan tunggu suamimu ini pulang, ne?"

Hyukjae tersenyum lalu mengangguk menurut.

Ah, Donghae serasa meleleh. Istrinya begitu manis dan penurut. Dengan cepat Donghae mencium bibir Hyukjae sebelum sebuah suara kembali membuat moodnya turun drastis.

"Cut! Donghae- _shi_ itu terlalu berlebihan!"

"Berisik!"

.

.

.

 _Dua bocah itu bergandengan mengendap dibanggu belakang digereja. Keduanya tertawa lucu karena merasa bisa kabur dari orang tuanya. Keduanya duduk bersadar pada dinding gereja, berdampingan. Bocah laki-laki itu memakaikan mahkota bunga di kepala sang gadis. Membuat gadis kecil itu kebingungan._

" _Kenapa harus pakai mahkota?"_

" _Karena kita akan menikah, Hyukkie."_

 _Bocah lelaki itu segera menengok kedepan menunggu saat pendeta mengatakan hal yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Pembacaan sumpah pernikahan._

" _Aku bersedia."_

 _Ucap bocah laki-laki itu bersamaan dengan mempelai laki-laki didepan sana. Wajahnya memerah dan memegang tangan kecil gadis itu begitu erat. Gadis itu mengerjap lugu awalnya sebelum saat tiba sang mempelai wanita menyatakan sumpahnya, gadis itu mengikutinya._

" _Aku bersedia."_

 _Keduanya lantas tertawa. Begitu bahagia dengan kepolosan mereka._

" _Kalau nanti kita sudah besar, aku janji akan membuat Hyukkie seperti Nonna yang didepan itu."_

" _Benarkah?"_

" _Ne."_

" _Janji?"_

" _Janji."_

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **I just hope that this ending could make you smile**

Buat aska maaf ya telat, gak jadi minggu pagi tapi senin pagi. Gak papa ya hehehe

Terima kasih untuk semua yang terlibat, yang baca, yang review,semuanya pokoknya terima kasih banyak untuk dukungannya. Maaf bangeeeeet gak bisa bales and sebutin satu-satu tapi satu yang pasti aku sayang kalian semua kawan dan respon kalian terhadap ff ini bener-bener berarti :)

Akhir kata

See You Next Story


End file.
